La misma estrella
by Mockingjay Forever
Summary: - Una tragedia lleva a Katniss alejarse de su familia. Ahora que la vida le da una nueva oportunidad... ¿qué pasaría si su pasado comienza a volver hacia ella? ¿Será capaz de afrontarla? Y más aún sabiendo... ¿que las dos personas que ama… forman parte de ella? -"Donde sea te lleve el destino, te voy a seguir sintiendo. Porque los dos estamos mirando la misma estrella."
1. Prólogo

_**La misma estrella**_

_**.**_

_**Prólogo**_

"_**El final de un cuento de hadas."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ella siempre pensó que cuando amas a una persona con toda tu alma, ese amor nunca se desvanecería, que ese amor duraría para toda la vida. Pero se equivocó. El amor nunca es suficiente para hacer feliz a dos personas. Y eso se lo están demostrando sus padres.

Un fuerte estruendo proveniente del piso de abajo la despertó. Tomó sus sábanas y tiró de ellas para liberarse. Caminó hacia el pasillo que la llevaría hasta las escaleras de su casa y allí fue cuando vio a su padre arrodillado en el suelo y su madre mirándole con rencor mientras sollozaba.

En aquel entonces ella no entendía nada. No sabía qué estaba ocurriendo. Ella siempre veía a sus padres felices, enamorados… pero esta imagen era todo lo contrario. Ella siguió observando a sus padres en silencio, estaba confusa y a la vez atemorizada.

-Me voy… -oyó a su madre hablar con voz rota. –Me voy con la niña.

Aunque ella no entendía el significado de las palabras de su madre, no pudo evitar reprimir las primeras lágrimas que brotaron de sus gemas grises. Sólo se preguntaba a qué se refería su mamá… y por qué estaba diciendo eso.

-Katheryn… por favor. –suplicó su padre levantándose del suelo e intentando coger los brazos de su madre pero ésta se apartó bruscamente.

-No me toques Richard. –advirtió.

-Papá… –no pudo aguantarse y preguntó a su padre confusa y somnolienta mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta que no se habían percatado de su presencia. No se habían dado cuenta de que los estaba viendo. Ambos giraron sus cabezas hacia ella y sus rostros preocupados tornaron viéndola con miedo.

-Katniss… -susurró su madre estrechándola entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué te pasa mami? –siguió preguntando mientras rodeaba el rostro de su madre con sus pequeñas manos. -¿Adónde nos vamos mami? No nos podemos ir… hoy es mi cumple.

Y su madre rompió a llorar. Escondió su rostro en el cuello de su hija y se desahogó allí. Ella miraba a su padre confusa pero éste siguió sin decir una palabra, pero ella notaba perfectamente que sus ojos también estaban aguados. Él se acercó a ellas y su madre se apartó enseguida.

-Feliz cumpleaños princesa… -su padre le dio un beso en la frente antes de desaparecer dentro de su despacho.

Fue en ese preciso instante cuando se dio cuenta de que algo muy malo estaba pasando entre sus padres, y el palacio de cristal donde ella vivía comenzó a derrumbarse.

-¿Por qué os habéis peleado mami? –las lágrimas ya comenzaban a hacerse notar de nuevo pero su madre las secó enseguida.

-Cuando seas más mayor lo entenderás, princesa. –y le dedicó una triste sonrisa. –Pero nosotras nos tenemos que ir.

-¿Y papá no viene? –ella preguntó con miedo.

-No, papá no puede venir.

-¡¿Por qué?! –sollozó. -¡Yo no me quiero ir!

-Katniss por favor… -suplicó su madre cansada.

-¡No! ¡Hoy es mi cumple! ¡Yo no me quiero ir! –exclamó enfadada hacia su madre.

-Soy tu madre y me tienes que obedecer…

-¡No! ¡Yo no me voy! ¡Te odio!

Salió corriendo escaleras arriba, ella podía oír los sollozos de su madre y ella odiaba verla triste. No entendía las razones de su madre… ¿por qué se tenían que ir? Ésta era su hogar, toda su vida estaba aquí y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo.

Lloró y lloró hasta que ya no pudo más. Hoy debía ser un día especial, ella cumplía ocho años y lo único que quería era pasarlo bien y ver a todos felices. Sus padres intentaban hablar con ella pero ella solo se negaba. Se escondía bajo sus almohadas y nadie la iba a poder sacar de allí…

Excepto una persona.

-Katniss…

Tan sólo oír su voz, apartó enseguida las sábanas y corrió hacia él. Le rodeó con sus brazos y él no dudó con corresponderlo.

-Quieren que me vaya… -ella le susurró. –Pero yo no me quiero ir…

-Lo sé… lo he oído. –él le respondió dedicándole esa sonrisa que nunca le fallaba.

-No quiero dejar aquí a mi papá…

-Y ¿quieres dejar a tu mamá? –él le preguntó.

-No. –dijo cabizbaja. –Pero si me voy… ya no te voy a poder ver.

-Eso no es cierto. –volvió a sonreír. –Ven.

Él le agarró la mano y la llevó junto a la ventana donde ambos se sentaron. Ella le observaba con atención mientras él miraba el cielo estrellado con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Ves todas esas estrellas? –le dijo de repente mirándola. –Pues sólo tenemos que mirar la estrella más brillante… y aunque estemos separados, vamos a estar al mismo tiempo juntos porque… vamos a estar mirando la misma estrella.

-Peeta…

Sin dudarlo dos veces volvió a abrazarlo y tuvo miedo de soltarlo porque temía que esto fuera su último abrazo con su mejor amigo.

Peeta y ella habían crecido juntos. Sus padres eran amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo y ellos desde que se conocieron se hicieron inseparables. Él era una de las razones de por qué no se quería ir. Peeta era muy importante para ella como para abandonarlo a él también. Tenía miedo de perderlo y para siempre. Pero las palabras de su amigo la habían reconfortado. Él tenía razón y confiaba plenamente en él. Y si decía que todo iría bien… es que todo iba a ir bien.

-¿No me olvidarás? –ella le preguntó.

-Jamás. –él respondió.

-Estaremos juntos… estemos donde estemos.

-Siempre.

Y fue entonces cuando su madre entró en su habitación y traía su abrigo con ella. Miró a su mejor amigo con miedo pero éste sólo le sonreía y le murmuraba que todo iría bien. Él la acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa donde un taxi esperaba por ella y su madre. En la puerta también estaban los padres de Peeta, que la desearon un feliz cumpleaños y le dieron su regalo junto con una sonrisa de consuelo. Su padre no tardó en aparecer con una pequeña cajita en sus manos.

-Recuerda que yo te amo princesa… más que a mi propia vida. –le susurró su padre con voz rota. –Feliz cumpleaños…

Ella agarró la cajita y abrazó fuertemente a su padre.

-Te quiero papá… nos vemos pronto.

-Nos vemos pronto mi princesa. –y le dedicó un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Entonces su mirada se dirigió hacia su mejor amigo. Volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza después le dio un pequeño papel.

-Feliz cumpleaños. –sonrió. –Recuerda… la misma estrella.

-La misma estrella.

Vio como poco a poco dejaba atrás a la gente que amaba y las lágrimas volvieron a ocupar todo su rostro. Se acurrucó en su madre… y cayó en un profundo sueño.

.

.

.

Después de un largo viaje en avión llegaron en su destino: Seattle. Nunca se imaginó de que irían tan lejos de Londres, su verdadero hogar. Ahora sí que era aún más difícil visitar a su padre y a Peeta… pero antes de que la tristeza le vuelva a consumir se acordó de algo.

Los regalos de su padre y Peeta… aún no los había abierto. Una vez que se acomodaron en el coche que les había recogido decidió abrirlo… primero empezando con el de su padre. Abrió la pequeña caja de azul terciopelo y dentro de ella encontró un collar de una mariposa y tras ella había un grabado.

"_**Mi princesa."**_

Sintió que la humedad en sus ojos volvían a aparecer asi que decidió volver a cerrar la caja y lo guardó en su bolsillo… donde también encontró el regalo de su mejor amigo. Extendió el papel y por primera vez una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"_**Mis deseos son para ti, mi única estrella.**_

_**Lo que lleva mi corazón y mi alma, mi única estrella.**_

_**Y donde sea te lleve el destino, te voy a seguir sintiendo.**_

_**Porque los dos estamos mirando la misma estrella."**_

Y justo en ese preciso momento se produjo un fuerte impacto… y todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

¡ATENCIÓN! ESTO SÓLO ES UNA INTRODUCCIÓN PARA QUE NO OS PERDÁIS EN LA HISTORIA. ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE LE DÉIS UNA OPORTUNIDAD :) PORFISS…

BUENO, UNA NUEVA HISTORIA ASI QUE NO ESPERÉIS MÁS Y AÑADIDLO EN VUESTROS FOLLOWS Y/O FAVORITES Y QUE TAMPOCO SE OS OLVIDE DEJAR UN REVIEW :)

Si consigo reviews… mañana mismo subo el PRIMER CAPITULO.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER. UN BESO.

x. Liz.


	2. Capitulo 1

_**La misma estrella**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Diez años después…**_

-¡Kat! ¡Despierta!

Los gritos de mi hermana acabarán sacándome de quicio un día de éstos.

Con todo el dolor de mi alma… y de mis oídos decido levantarme de mi cama. Si tengo un poco de suerte y me doy prisa me ahorraré los gritos, más un extra de aplastamientos por parte de mi querida hermana. Me pongo mis zapatillas de casa y salgo de mi habitación.

-¡Buenos días dormilona! –me saluda Annie muy animada. –Te esperan en la cocina… y más te vale apresurarte si no quieres…

-¡KATHERYN! –genial. Mi día ha sido oficialmente arruinada.

-Suerte Kat. –Annie me da una palmada en la espalda antes de entrar al baño.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras y me dirijo enseguida en la cocina donde, obviamente, ya están mi padre y mi querida hermana mayor, Madge.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Es que acaso se te ha olvidado que hoy empiezan las clases? –me regaña. –Ya es bastante que tenga que llevarte a la Universidad.

-Madge… -le reprime mi padre.

Mi hermana le responde con un bufido y sigue leyendo su libro.

-¿Qué quieres para desayunar papá? –le pregunto ignorando a mi hermana. Supongo que ya por costumbre.

-No hace falta hija. –suelta mi padre. –Ve a prepararte para que vayas con Madge. No querrás llegar tarde en tu primer día.

-¿Seguro? Te puedo preparar algo rápido.

-Si… anda ve. –me dedica una sonrisa.

Decido obedecer a mi padre para comenzar a prepararme para ir a la Universidad. Antes de salir de la cocina, consigo una mirada de odio de Madge.

Puedo decir que Madge y yo tenemos una relación bastante complicada. Quizás sea porque soy adoptada y ella nunca le ha agradado mi presencia en esta familia.

Si, soy adoptada.

Hace diez años tuve un accidente de coche y Haymitch, mi padre, fue el primero que nos socorrió. La verdad es que no recuerdo mucho, bueno… en realidad no recuerdo nada de nada y los únicos recuerdos que tengo son las que me ha contado Haymitch.

Según él, era de noche. Él iba detrás de nosotros en la carretera cuando nuestro coche impactó con otro que iba enfrente de nosotros. Fue un caos en la carretera, incluso él tuvo que dar un frenazo para no seguir con la cadena. Las ambulancias y la policía no tardó en llegar, pero él echó un vistazo por si podía ayudar en algo. Y me vio. Estaba desmayada y sangrando en el asiento de atrás junto a una mujer de cabellos rubios. La mujer me rodeaba y bueno… eso le causó un mayor impacto. Haymitch me sacó del coche antes de que llegara la ayuda y al escuchar que la mujer que me protegía, (supongo que era mi madre), estaba muerta. Me presentó ante las autoridades como su sobrina y que la mujer fallecida era su hermana. Le dieron los objetos personales que se habían salvado y allí dio con el nombre de mi madre: Katheryn, pero no encontró nada sobre mi padre, asi que supuso que estaban separados o era madre soltera.

Me enteré de todo cuando desperté en el hospital. Me diagnosticaron amnesia por el fuerte golpe en la cabeza asi que no pude ayudar mucho a Haymitch a la hora de encontrar mi verdadera familia.

No sé si fue por lástima pero… parece que se encariñó conmigo cuando estuvo cuidando de mí en el hospital. Después de todo no había nadie más para encargarse de una niña pequeña… y por eso decidió aceptar mi custodia. Fue entonces cuando ya era tiempo encontrar un nombre para mí… y decidió ponerme el nombre… el único que me queda de mi pasado.

Desde entonces empecé a llamarme Katheryn Abernathy.

Puede que no recuerde nada de mi pasado… pero ese hombre, el que me salvó, cuidó y quiso como una hija es mi padre. Y nadie podrá cambiar eso.

-¿Has terminado Annie? –llamo en la puerta del baño.

-Ya salgo… -me avisa, junto antes de abrir la puerta. -¿Al final nos lleva Madge?

-Por la fuerza… pero sí. –sonrío y entro al baño.

Con Annie nunca tuve problemas. Es de mi edad y para ella fue un placer tener a otra hermana. Desde que nos conocimos nos hicimos inseparables. Luego está Madge, dos años mayor que nosotras y por si no había quedado claro, me odió desde el instante que llegué en la familia. Puede que una de las razones es la económica. La familia Abernathy no es precisamente una acomodada, de hecho, nuestro padre trabaja muy duro para traer el pan a casa y bueno… con una boca más que alimentar, la ración para cada uno es menor.

No os preocupéis… esto no es el cuento de Cenicienta, pero Madge lo hace bastante parecido. Me trata como un añadido en la familia asi que hago todo lo que puedo para ayudar. Más ahora que comienzo la Universidad, al igual que Annie, asi que los gastos se cuadriplican.

Bueno, resumiendo, cada día mi relación con Madge va de mal en peor… y no la sigo el juego para no preocupar más a nuestro padre.

-¿Qué tal te fue en la entrevista de ayer? –me pregunta Annie mientras nos arreglamos.

-Empiezo hoy. –le cuento orgullosa. –Digo, es solo una cafetería pero el sueldo nos puede ayudar.

-Sabes que no tienes por qué hacerlo… papá te lo dijo. –me dice.

-Claro… para que Madge me siga insinuando que soy un estorbo en esta familia. –suelto dolida. –Es mejor así… intentaré conseguir una beca para quitarle un peso de encima a papá.

-Pasa de Madge… es una amargada. –bufa. –Si sigues con eso, yo también voy a buscar un trabajo.

-Tú no tienes que hacerlo cariño.

-Si tú lo haces, yo también. –sonríe. –Venga… démonos prisa antes de que venga nuestro ogro personal.

Hoy, Annie y yo comenzamos la Universidad. Una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas y lo más importante es que por fin voy a estudiar algo que realmente me apasiona: LITERATURA. Estoy tan emocionada que ni Madge ni cualquier otra persona puede arruinarlo.

Asi que nos vestimos… nos arreglamos… y nos preparamos para dar el primer paso.

-¿Vas a ponerte eso en tu primer día? –me pregunta Annie poniendo una mueca a de desaprobación.

-¿Qué? –pregunto mirándome en el espejo para observar mi vestuario _**(vestuarioKAT1)**_.

-Kat… te quiero pero… vamos a empezar la universidad… y… deberías comenzar a utilizar un poco de tacón… ropa formal… -me dice.

-Annie, yo también te quiero pero yo voy a la Universidad para estudiar no a desfilar. –le respondo. –Ahora si no te importa vámonos.

-Ahh… está bien. –dice vencida.

Bajamos corriendo y nos despedimos de nuestro padre. Nos sumergimos en la carretera de camino a la Universidad. Annie va a estudiar Biología, mientras que Madge ya lleva dos años en la carrera de Derecho. Todas hemos sido siempre muy estudiosas y por eso hemos sido admitidas en la Universidad de Washington.

Sin embargo, mis hermanas y mi padre no son los únicos que tengo en mi vida… también tengo a mi mejor amigo, a mi hermano… a Finnick. Que justo ahora está esperándome en el aparcamiento.

-Mira a quién tenemos allí. –bufa Madge. –Sólo tengo dos clases hoy asi que tendréis que volver a casa vosotras solas.

-No te preocupes, yo tengo trabajo después de mis clases y le puedo pedir a Finnick que lleve a Annie. –le respondo.

-¿Qué? –exclama Annie.

-Ahh… que tienes trabajo. –me mira Madge ignorando a su hermana. –Pues me parecer muy bien… asi puedes pagarte tus propios gastos.

-¡Madge! –regaña Annie. -¡No le hables así! Es nuestra hermana…

-Ella no es mi hermana Annie. Además eso lo sabe perfectamente. –me mira sonriendo. –Bajaros ya que tengo que trasladarme al otro lado del campus.

Puede que a lo largo de los años me haya acostumbrado a los desprecios de Madge, pero a quién quiero engañar, me sigue doliendo. Pero a pesar de todo lo que me hace… yo la quiero, después de todo ella es mi hermana.

-Lo siento mucho Kat. –se disculpa Annie mientras vemos como se aleja el coche. –Como ya te he dicho, pasa de ella. ¿De acuerdo?

-Lo intentaré. –intento sonreír… pero no me cuesta mucho después de ver a la persona que me saluda animadamente. -¡Finnick!

Finnick Odair. El mejor chico que podéis conocer. No me malinterpretéis… Yo adoro y quiero mucho a Finnick pero no va más allá de la amistad. Nos conocimos en el instituto, y puedo decir que era uno de esos chicos que prefieren un buen montón de libros que una juerga adolescente, en pocas palabras, es un nerd en toda regla. Sin embargo, siempre ha sido y sigue siendo un buen amigo.

-¡Hasta que por fin llegas! –me saluda dándome un abrazo. –Hola Annie.

-Hola. –murmura mi hermana.

-Venga… tenemos diez minutos para encontrar tu aula. –me advierte como si fuera mi padre. –Y esto es enorme asi que ¡vamos! –me agarra de los brazos y comienza a arrastrarme.

-¡Finn! –me quejo frenándonos.

-¡¿Qué?! –me pregunta.

-Son diez minutos Finnick, además déjame despedirme de mi hermana y… ya sé donde esta mi clase asi que no me tienes que acompañar.

-¿Y si te pierdes? –me pregunta.

-Finn, soy matricula de honor. No creo que encontrar mi aula sea más difícil que todos aquellos problemas matemáticos que hemos resuelto en el instituto.

-Cierto. –suelta y me río de él.

-Tonto. –río. –Annie… ¿llegarás bien a tu clase? –pregunto.

-Ehmm… claro. –murmura. –No te preocupes.

-Bien. Nos vemos en casa… dile a papá que estoy en el trabajo. –le digo.

-Claro. –sonríe. –Suerte.

-Igualmente Ann… -le abrazo. –Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero. Adiós. –se despide. –Ehmm… nos vemos Finnick.

-Adiós. –se despide mi amigo.

-¡Oh! Casi me olvido… Finn, ¿te puedo pedir un favor? –exclamo.

-Dime. –sonríe mi amigo.

-¿Podrías llevar a mi hermana más tarde a casa? No quiero que vuelva sola. –le digo.

-No hace falta Kat, en serio. –insiste mi hermana. –Puedo volver sola.

-No te preocupes Annie, yo lo haré encantado. –ofrece mi amigo.

-Ehmm… ¡No! De verdad, no os preocupéis… -insiste. –Bueno, yo ya me voy. ¡Te veo luego Kat!

-Está bien… -murmuro. -¡Cuídate! –grito mientras observamos como se aleja corriendo.

-Tu hermana es muy extraña. –susurra Finnick.

-¡Oye, que estás hablando de mi hermana! –le doy un codazo.

-Es la verdad… digo, en el instituto siempre fue muy extrovertida pero cuando está con nosotros habla así… tan tímida.

-Pues la verdad es que tienes razón… pero supongo que eso es porque no te tiene mucha confianza… -sonrío. –Bueno, yo también me voy. ¡Nos vemos! –me despido de mi amigo y salgo corriendo hacia mi facultad.

-¡Cuídate! –exclama Finn justo antes de hacer también su propio camino.

Emoción. Eso es lo que siento en este momento. Y no es solo porque voy a comenzar una nueva etapa de mi vida… sino que presiento que hoy algo va a cambiar. Hoy va a suceder algo que va a cambiar el rumbo de mi vida. ¿Que qué es? Pues… no lo sé. Pero presiento que es algo muy bueno.

Definitivamente, hoy mi _**estrella**_ está de mi parte.

.

.

.

Cansancio. Eso es lo único que siento ahora mismo. Creí que al ser mi primer día iba a empezar de una manera más ligera pero no. Claro que no. Nunca pensé que esta cafetería tan pequeña pudiera tener tantos clientes, digo, eso es algo muy bueno porque tendré más propinas pero hay tanto trabajo. Bandeja por allí, plato por allá, café por aquí, pastel por acá… en fin, al menos tengo trabajo.

-¡Kat! –me llama mi jefe.

-Dime Boggs.

-Llevas trabajando horas seguidas… tómate un tiempo libre. –me ofrece.

-Oh, muchas gracias pero no importa. Estoy bien. –le agradezco. Bueno al menos mi jefe no es un gruñón.

-Es en serio. Tómalo y si quieres, puedes repartir nuestros folletos en la calle mientras tomas tu descanso, ¿qué te parece? –sonríe.

-Está bien, ¿dónde están los folletos? –acepto.

-Al lado de la caja, anda ve y cámbiate primero… -sonríe y se va.

Obedezco al jefe y me voy al vestuario a ponerme mi ropa. Busco los folletos, tal y como me dijo que estaban al lado de la caja y me dispongo a repartir todas. Tengo la suerte de que la cafetería está justa al lado de un gran parque lleno de gente asi que sin esperar un segundo me pongo a repartir folletos a diestro y siniestro. Algunas persona son bastante amables pero otras… bueno, otras ni siquiera los miran y los tiran en el suelo o en la basura. Tampoco me voy a poner a discutir con los bordes pero bueno… no me hace mucha gracia su comportamiento.

Me paso como unos veinte minutos recorriendo todo el parque y apenas me queda folletos asi que decido que ya es hora de volver. Puede que haya muchos más clientes y pueden necesitar mi ayuda. Casi corriendo vuelo hacia la cafetería pero justo entonces una ráfaga de aire me ciega…

-¡Mierda! –exclamo. –Ughh…

Algo se me ha metido en los ojos… y ¡JODER! ¡Cómo me pica! Me detengo, ya que no puedo correr con los ojos cerrados. Con la ayuda de mis manos comienzo a restregarme los ojos porque de verdad que me pican mucho y ni siquiera puedo abrirlos.

-Ughhh… -lloriqueo. –Y supuestamente hoy es mi día. –murmuro para mi misma.

Estoy tan concentrada en volver a recuperar mi vista que ni ya pongo atención a mi alrededor… pero una voz… una voz me llama la atención.

-¡Aquí! –grita. -¡Eh! ¡Aquí!

Y recibo un impacto en toda la espalda logrando tirarme de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Ah! –me quejo desde el suelo.

¡Genial! Ya no solo me duelen los ojos sino también las manos… encima no puedo ver si me he hecho alguna herida… que estoy segura que sí.

-Oye… a ver… ven. –y sin tener cuidado, alguien me coge de los brazos y me levanta bruscamente.

-¡Ah! –me quejo. -¡Ouch! Mis ojos… -lloriqueo.

-A ver… ¡no te muevas tanto! –me dice el extraño. –A ver… no seas tan pesada… a ver.

-Ahh… mis ojos. –sigo lloriqueando.

Y el extraño me toma por sorpresa. Me coge el rostro con ambas manos y si antes sus movimientos eran bruscos, esta vez creo que nunca había sentido unas manos tan delicadas y suaves. Y oh dios mio… ¿qué hace? Con los dedos, abre un poco mis ojos y los sopla… aliviándome un poco el dolor.

Y logro abrir un poco mis ojos. DIOS MIO… ¿qué son esas dos gemas azules que me miran? La vista se me presenta nublosa pero la imagen es clara al estar tan cerca. Es un chico, que me mira desde arriba, ya que es más alto que yo, pelo rubio despeinado y esos ojos azules que me miran fijamente. Mierda, no puedo apartar la mirada de su rostro, con esa mandíbula apretada bien definida, ese mentón… uhhh… un escalofrío recorre toda mi espalda.

-¿Qué me miras? –me pregunta con tono de cabreo. Y Dios, eso me ha parecido tan… sensual.

-Ehhh… -Katheryn, por dios, no tartamudees como una idiota. -¡No! ¡Mis folletos! ¡Mierda! –me acuerdo de esos papeles en mi mano que ahora obviamente están esparcidos y volando por todas partes. -¡Mira lo que has hecho! –me quejo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eres tú la estaba ahí en medio! –me grita el chico.

-Pero mira… todos los folletos de mi trabajo… ¡mierda! –exclamo.

-Ugghh… -bufa.

Y entonces se agacha y recoge algunas que hay por el suelo.

-Ten… la próxima vez no te quedes en medio del camino. –me da los folletos y se va.

¿Quién era ese? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarlo aunque ya se haya ido? No sé… es como si… bahh… si yo nunca lo he visto.

Dejando atrás el pequeño incidente llego a la cafetería. Boggs me regaña porque he tardado demasiado, y precisamente no me ha regañado por haber llegado tarde sino que le había preocupado… Le expliqué los sucedido y comenzó a insultar a aquel chico que me golpeó… ya que no le he contado de que en parte fue culpa mía.

Me volví a vestir para servir unas cuantas mesas antes de acabar mi turno. Fue ahí donde me di cuenta de que tengo rasguños en las palmas de las manos por culpa del golpe, asi que no puedo evitar expresar una mueca de dolor al coger la bandeja en mis manos.

Salgo de la cocina intentando no pensar en el dolor cuando le veo otra vez… justo sentado en la barra. Y mierda… me toca atenderlo.

-Buenas tardes señor, ¿qué desea tomar? –finjo una sonrisa.

-¿Otra vez tú? –me pregunta el muy arrogante.

-Quizás yo debería decir eso… sabes perfectamente que yo trabajo aquí. –le respondo de la misma manera.

-¿Y por qué debería saberlo? –me pregunta siguiendo con el tono de arrogante.

-Por los folletos…

Se ríe. ¡Se está riendo de mí! ¡¿Pero quién se cree este cretino de…?!

-Perdóname preciosa, sé que te encanta creer que un chico como yo anda detrás de ti, pero debo bajarte de las nubes. –sonríe egocéntrico.

Imbécil de mierda… creído… ¡UGHH!

-Pues ahí te equivocas, guapo. –le dedico otra sonrisa egocéntrica. –Yo nunca me fijaría en un chico con esa cara de cretino.

-Vaya… esos no son modales para tratar a un cliente. –responde. –Creo que tendré que quejarme con tu jefe.

-Venga… -le animo ya que hace unos momentos Boggs lo insultaba por lo que me había hecho.

-¡Pero mira a quién tenemos por aquí! –me doy la vuelta y veo a Boggs muy sonriente.

-¡Hola Boggs! –No. No puede ser.

Se conocen. Mierda.

-Llegué hace una semana… -le cuenta a mi jefe mientras se abrazan. Hijo de la gran…

-Bueno, espero que te la hayas pasado bien. –habla mi jefe.

-No estuvo mal. –sonríe y me doy cuenta que me mira de reojo. –Señorita… mi Coca-Cola por favor. –me dice.

Hijo de su madre. Cretino. Imbécil. Creído de mierda. ¡AHHH! ¡No me puedo creer que me esté pasando esto! ¡LO ODIO!

-Ahora mismo… señor. –escupo.

Y me doy la vuelta para dejar de ver esa cara tan arrogante. ¿Pero quién se cree para hablarme de esa manera? ¡Ughh! No me puedo creer que conozca a Boggs, y conocer me refiero que son íntimos. Mierda. Como pierda el trabajo juro que lo mato con mis propias manos.

-Aquí lo tiene, señor. –le doy su bebida sin mirarle en la cara.

Y lo dejo allí. Encima el muy imbécil se lo está pasando en bomba viéndome sufrir. ¡¿Pero cómo no se va a divertir?! Me ha dejado en ridículo y encima estoy en sus manos por el trabajo.

Intento seguir trabajando de la manera más normal que puedo. Claro está, intento esquivarlo de todas las maneras posibles. Cada vez que le miro de reojo le pillo mirándome con esa sonrisa egocéntrica que me está volviendo muy nerviosa. Será mejor que deje de mirarlo porque si no estaré saltando en su cuello en muy poco tiempo.

A pesar de mi rabia hacia "él", ya que no sé su nombre ni me importa en lo más mínimo, hay algo en él que… no sé si he visto antes. Esos ojos… para ser sinceros no se olvidan con facilidad. Son demasiado bonitos para pertenecer a una persona tan imbécil. Esa duda es la que más me causa curiosidad. ¿Acaso he visto a este chico antes?, me pregunto una y otra vez pero siempre me quedo en la respuesta de que es imposible.

Finalmente llega la hora de cerrar. Más o menos son las 20:45 y tengo como unas siete llamadas perdidas: 2 de Finnick, 2 de Annie y 3 de papá. Seguramente están preocupados porque se me olvidó avisarles de que mi turno de alargaba. Bueno, si tuviera la suerte de la que hablaba antes ahora mismo tendría batería para llamarles, y no lo tengo.

¿Que mi estrella estaba de mi parte? ¡A la porra!

Me despido de Glimmer, Marvel y Thresh, mis compañeros de trabajo que han salido ser bastante majos. Un problema menos. Y bueno… para mi disgusto "él" sigue aquí. Parece ser que mi querido "amigo" no es nada más y nada menos que el mejor amigo del hijo del jefe, Cato. Asi que supongo que veré más a menudo esa cara de imbécil que tiene.

¿Pero qué le vamos a hacer? Necesito el curro y no pienso dejar que un cretino como él me lo quite.

Comienzo a caminar un par de manzanas buscando el bus que podría llevarme a casa y creo que todos hoy han decidido ponerse en mi contra. ¿Qué más le puede pasar a una chica sin batería en el móvil y sin transporte? Pues la lluvia, cómo no.

Juro que me están dando ganas de llorar. ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Acaso no me ha oído nadie de que hoy presentía de que iba a ser un buen día?! Creo que mis instintos femeninos son una mierda, y asi de claro lo digo. Sigo caminando a ver si encuentro un taxi, me duele perder dinero pero es lo que hay si quiero llegar a mi casa. Y ahora… no encuentro ninguna… ¡¿en serio?! Ahora solo falta que me caiga un rayo de encima.

-¡Sube! –de repente alguien me grita.

Y ahora alguien de ahí arriba me hace caso. ¡Genial! ¡Gracias! ¡Creo que prefería el rayo!

-¡Sube! ¡Te vas a empapar! –grita de nuevo.

-¡¿Qué haces?! –le respondo.

-Ayudar a una persona necesitada. –responde y otra vez la sonrisa egocéntrica.

-Ahh… ¿ahora vas de buen samaritano? ¡Qué bien! –exclamo con ironía.

-Mira… no sé por qué te estoy hablando ni por qué te estoy prestando mi ayuda. –suelta. –Asi que es mejor que subas antes de que me arrepienta.

-No necesito tu ayuda, gracias. –escupo y me doy la vuelta para seguir buscando un taxi.

Y el muy cabrón se va. ¡Ja! ¡Cabrón, cretino de mierda! Es que ya no sé qué mas esperar de ese chico. Me ofrece ayuda y ahora me deja aquí. ¡Idiota! Ohh… bueno, en parte también es mi culpa por haberle hablado así. ¡Pero qué mierdas! ¡Podría haber insistido un poco después de lo que me hizo en este día!

-Pero mira que eres terca… vamos. –de repente me agarra del brazo y comienza a arrastrarme.

-¡Oye! ¡Suéltame! –me asusto.

-¡Me estoy empapando por tu culpa asi que sube al coche! –exclama.

Me quedo un momento viéndolo y a su coche mal aparcado delante nuestra. En realidad se está empapando y es mi única esperanza para llegar de una vez a mi casa. Asi que no me queda nada más que tragarme mi orgullo.

-Está bien. –suspiro. –Pero… espera. ¿No serás un psicópata?

-¿En serio? –me pregunta incrédulo. -¡No pienso contestarte a eso! Si quieres subir, bien, y si no ahí te quedas, ya es bastante que te lo haya ofrecido dos veces. –me habla y se va caminando a su coche.

-¡Espera! –me arrepiento. –Voy… -murmuro y me gano otra sonrisa egocéntrica.

Imbécil.

.

.

.

Incómoda. Así me siento ahora mismo. Estoy en un coche de lujo con la persona que más odio en estos momentos y es el único quién me puede ayudar. Asi que pensándolo bien, incómoda no es la palabra correcta, sino PISOTEADA. Mi orgullo se ha quedado añicos cuando acepté subirme en este coche y juro que estoy rezando para que éste ahora no me salga psicópata.

-¿Giro a la derecha? –me pregunta sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Si. –murmuro. –En la tercera calle giras a la izquierda y ya me puedes dejar allí.

-¿Tienes miedo que sepa dónde vives? –me pregunta divertido deduciendo por el tono de su voz.

-No. –contesto rápidamente.

-No soy un psicópata, por si te quieres quedar más tranquila. –me dice antes de aparcar justo donde le he señalado.

-¿Sabes? Eres un imbécil pero me has traído a casa sana y salva asi que gracias. –le digo abriendo la puerta del coche.

-Espera. –me agarra la mano para detenerme.

Entonces se fija en las heridas de las palmas de mi mano.

-¿Te los has hecho antes en el parque? –me pregunta.

-¿Ahora te importa? –le pregunto de vuelta.

-Mira, no soy tan capullo como crees. –me dice.

-Fíjate que capullo no te lo había designado, más bien cabrón diría yo. Pero lo agregaré en la lista. Ahora si me sueltas… -le digo fríamente.

-Está bien. Lo siento. –se disculpa.

-Tarde ¿no crees? –le suelto.

-Al menos te lo he dicho, siéntete halagada por eso. –responde.

-Capullo. –y salgo del coche.

-Al menos dime tu nombre… como agradecimiento. –me dice antes de irme.

-Que te den…

-Entonces me deberás una… y sé donde trabajas asi que… -me amenaza.

-Katheryn, me llamo Katheryn ¿contento? –le digo con la sangre hirviéndome.

Sonríe… ¡Ughh! Esa sonrisa egocéntrica.

-¡Yo me llamo Peeta! –grita justo antes de acelerar para dejarme completamente sola.

Peeta. Peeta. Peeta. ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes?

.

.

.

PRIMER CAPITULO DE UNA NUEVA HISTORIA. ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO ASI QUE NO OLVIDÉIS DEJAR UN REVIEW Y AÑADIRLA AHORA EN FOLLOWS Y/O FAVORITES!

¿QUÉ OS HA PARECIDO? ¿OS GUSTA ESTE PEETA? PARECE QUE HA CAMBIADO CON EL TIEMPO ¿NO? ¿Y ÉSTA KATNISS O BUENO DEBERÍA DECIR KATHERYN? ¿OS GUSTA COMO VA FLUYENDO DE MOMENTO LA HISTORIA? BUENO, POCO A POCO IREMOS AVANZANDO :)

GRACIAS POR LOS QUE HABÉIS DEJADO UN REVIEW… Y A AQUELLOS LECTORES SILENCIOSOS :P

**REVIEW TIME!**

**rom: **Hola! Me alegra verte por aquí en mi nueva historia... asi que espero tu review en este :) Espero que te haya gustado el primer capitulo y muchas gracias por el review!

PD: No te preocupes estoy planeando algo para daros un poquito del calor en el próximo capitulo de MPC…uppsss… creo que he hablado demasiado.

Nos leemos pronto!

**alice22: **Hola! Gracias por el review! Hahaha! Si… Peeta es siempre tan… Peeta :) Pero creo que con este capitulo parece ser que ha cambiado… hehehe… os encantará la transición que va a sufrir su relación con Kat :)

Lamentablemente no voy a seguir NDQMV… lo siento mucho. Sé que os agradaba a muchos pero he estado dándole muchas vueltas y no me gustaba por donde iban a ir las cosas asi que lo corté por lo sano. Por eso os recompenso con este… espero que me perdones.

Nos leemos pronto!

**AlexJLaw92: **Muchas gracias por el review! Y como lo prometido es deuda aquí tienes el primer capitulo! Espero que te haya gustado y que la sigas!

Un abrazo y nos leemos!

**tishacullengreen: **Aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo! :) Y gracias por el review… no os arrepentiréis quedan muchas cosas interesantes que pasar… :)

Un beso y nos leemos pronto!

**DandelioN2: **Como me has alegrado al verte en esta nueva loca idea mia :P Y me encanta de que ya te haya enganchado… hehe!Atencion! No te olvides de esos detalles que has mencionado porque van a ser muy importantes en el desarrollo de la historia!

Un beso! Y nos leemos!

**lauz9: **Cariño mio! Como siempre ya estás aquí apoyándome en esta nueva loca idea mia. Quiero agradecerte por todo tu apoyo. GRACIAS.

Me alegro de que te haya gustado… hehehe y no te preocupes por el review corto… al menos te has tomado la molestia en mandarme uno… espero que hayas soñado con los angelitos.

Un beso amor y nos leemos pronto!

**En el siguiente capitulo…**

"_-Oye… ¿qué te traes con Peeta? –de repente me pregunta._

_-¿Qué dices? –le pregunto de vuelta._

_-Kat, llevamos semanas trabajando juntas y no he visto un día que no podáis parar de discutir. –cuenta divertida. –La verdad es que me parece muy curioso porque él siempre fue un chico dulce._

_-Ya te dije que no tuvimos una primera impresión bastante buena… además… no sé dónde le encuentras lo "dulce". –me río._

_-Es en serio… le conocemos bastante bien y es como si se transformara contigo._

_-Genial…"_

PONDRE ADELANTOS MIENTRAS SIGA TENIENDO CAPITULO DE RESERVA ASI QUE NO ME PODÉIS PEDIR MÁS :)

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMO SIEMPRE PIDO PACIENCIA POR LAS ACTUALIZACIONES.

UN BESO MUY FUERTE A TODOS.

x. Liz.


	3. Capitulo 2

_**La misma estrella**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Nunca pensé que la carrera me iba a costar tanto. Digo, amo mi carrera y creía que eso lo haría un poco más fácil, pero no. Se me están acumulando los trabajos y apenas me queda tiempo por los turnos que tengo en la cafetería. Hoy que es sábado, que supuestamente debería estar descansado y disfrutando mi día libre, aquí estoy, encerrada en mi habitación terminando una traducción que debo entregar el lunes.

-Deberías descansar un poco. –Annie entra en nuestra habitación y se tumba en la cama.

-Si lo dejo para mañana sé que no tendré tiempo suficiente… -suspiro exhausta. –Además, tengo trabajo a las 4 asi que…

-¿Puedo ir contigo? –de repente me pregunta.

-¿Qué? No voy para tomarme algo… sino a trabajar Annie. –le digo.

-Lo sé… me quedaré un ratito y luego me voy que he quedado con Rue.

-Bueno… no creo que a Boggs le importe. –pienso. –Pero solo un rato Annie.

-¡Bien! –exclama como una niña pequeña.

Me quedo unas dos horas más haciendo el trabajo y me preparo para irme con Annie.

Bajo por las escaleras para buscar a mi hermana pero justo ahora me tenía que topar con Madge. Sinceramente intento evitarla en casa, es bastante difícil pero lo intento aún más cuando no está papá ya que sus palabras hacia mí se hacen más fuertes sin nuestro padre en casa.

-¿Ya te vas a trabajar? –me pregunta de repente antes de que pasara por delante de ella.

-Si. –contesto.

-Me parece bien. –suelta secamente.

-Sé que te parece muy bien. –le respondo de vuelta.

-Claro que sí… solo espero que no te distraigas en los estudios y malgastes el dinero de mi padre. –puñalada de Madge.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte. –intento reprimir las lágrimas.

-Bien. –sonríe. –Adiós.

A veces pienso que es imposible que algún día Madge y yo nos llevemos bien. Ni siquiera sé por qué me trata de esa manera. Nuestro padre siempre hizo todo lo posible para tratarnos de manera igual… incluso a veces yo me hago de lado porque a veces sigo sintiéndome como fuera de la familia, aunque mi padre y Annie nunca me hicieron sentir así, claro está a diferencia de Madge. Pero supongo que debo aprender a tragarme todo que lo que me eche encima y espero que algún día me quiera de la misma forma que le quiero yo a ella.

-Hola. –mi padre entra en la casa tomándome por sorpresa.

-Papá… -murmuro y le saludo con un abrazo.

-¿Ya sales para el trabajo? –me pregunta quitándose la chaqueta y yo le ayudo.

-Si, y voy a ir con Annie. Quiere pasarse un rato. –le informo.

-¿No te molestará? –me pregunta sentándose al sofá.

-Bahh… si lo hace ya la echaré. –sonrío. -¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-No… comí algo antes de venir. –me tranquiliza. -¿Me vas a contar lo que acaba de pasar con Madge?

-¿Qué? –me hago la tonta. –Sólo quería saber si ya me iba al trabajo.

-Katheryn… os he oído cariño. –confiesa. –Sé que ella y tú no mantienen una relación muy estrecha… y de verdad me gustaría poder cambiar eso. Sólo te pido que no te lo tomes muy a fondo.

-Es que no sé que la hice para que me trate así. –y no puedo evitar llorar. –Siempre me porté bien… y hago todo lo que puedo para que no tengas que preocuparte por mí. Sé que dinero no nos sobra pero tampoco lo malgasto papá.

-Lo sé Kat. –me acaricia la mejilla. –Y créeme que para mí no es ninguna preocupación los gastos de tus estudios. Eres una niña muy inteligente y haga lo que haga valdrá la pena.

-Gracias por todo, Haymitch. –sonrío. –Eres el mejor padre que pueda tener. –y le abrazo.

En momentos como éstos, me pregunto si mi verdadero padre me trataría de la misma manera que lo hace Haymitch. Según me ha contado, mi madre estaba sola conmigo aquella noche en el coche junto al conductor y no había rastro de mi padre. Haymitch supuso que ella estaba separada o madre soltera. Pero la pregunta es… si tuviera padre, si en ese momento mi madre y yo sólo estábamos de viaje, él me tendría que haber buscado ¿no?

Puede ser que lo hizo… pero nadie en ningún momento durante estos últimos diez años vino a buscarme asi que… puede que mi verdadero padre no sea el que siempre ha aparecido en mis sueños.

.

.

.

Como siempre, el trabajo está ajetreado. A parte de que parece que la clientela aumenta y aumenta, tengo a mi hermana sentada en la barra y ligando con el hijo de mi jefe y adivinad quién está con ellos… Mi peor pesadilla, "él", ahora con nombre, Peeta.

-¡Kat! –Glimmer me llama desde la cocina. -¡Ayúdame a sacar las magdalenas por favor!

-¡Voy! –le respondo mientras termino de servir café a los clientes que acaban de entrar. -¿Necesitan algo más? –pregunto a los clientes.

-Si, dos magdalenas de chocolate por favor. –me sonríe la chica.

-Claro, ahora mismo lo traigo. –y literalmente salgo corriendo hacia la cocina.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?! –me grita nerviosa Glimmer.

-Lo siento… acaban de entrar más clientes y no les iba a dejar que se sirvieran el café ellos solos. –le sonrío irónico. –Venga déjame ayudarte que necesito dos magdalenas de chocolate.

-Pues mira… saca las que están en el horno tres. –me dice. –Y luego, después de que les lleves las magdalenas vuelve para ayudarme a meter otra hornada, por favor. –suplica. –Me estoy asando de calor aquí dentro.

-Vale, no te preocupes. –sonrío.

Saco las magdalenas que me ha dicho y les llevo su pedido a los clientes. Hablo con Thresh para que se encargue de mis mesas ya que voy a ayudar a Glimmer en la cocina.

-¡Kat! –me llama mi hermana antes de que entre en la cocina.

-Dime. –le digo respirando pesadamente por el cansancio. También cabe destacar que intento no mirar a mi pesadilla.

-¿Sabías que Cato y Peeta también estudian en la UW…? Cato en Arquitectura y Peeta en Artes… ¿no te parece genial? –me pregunta mi hermana entusiasmada.

Ohh… Genial. A parte que conoce a mi hermana y sabe donde trabajo… ahora también sabe donde estudio. Gracias Annie.

-¿Y estás molestándome por eso? –sin querer me sale una voz de molesta.

-Bueno… lo siento Kat. –genial, ahora la he hecho sentirse mal.

-Lo siento Ann… es que… hay mucho trabajo y… -murmuro disculpándome.

-¿Necesitáis ayuda Katheryn? –me pregunta amablemente Cato. –Le puedo decir a papá que podemos ayudar.

-No te preocupes… los chicos se están apañando muy bien… -sonrío. –Y Annie… ¿no se supone que has quedado con Rue?

-Vendrá aquí… -sonríe.

Y no puedo evitar fingir una sonrisa. No hay nada mejor que mis conocidos se mezclen con mi trabajo… ¿verdad?

-¿Qué pasa? Te molesta que tu hermana se quede aquí con nosotros. –de repente comienza a hablar mi pesadilla. Ahora no por favor.

-Ahora no me apetece discutir contigo. –respondo dedicándole una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Quién dice de discutir? –me pregunta inocentemente.

-Ya lo estamos haciendo.

-Porque tú lo tomas así.

-¡Ughh! –pierdo los nervios, como siempre cuando hablo con él. -¡Cállate! Me pones de los nervios… -murmuro entre dientes para no asustar a los clientes.

-Me alegra saberlo preciosa. –y me muestra esa sonrisa arrogante.

-Capullo. –le digo y me voy echa humo hacia la cocina.

-Me estoy empezando a acostumbrar a eso… -logro escuchar antes de cerrar completamente la puerta de la cocina.

Llevo semanas intentando acostumbrarme a ese pesadilla pero es que no me sale. Intento ignorarlo pero tampoco me sale. Asi que la única solución que le encuentro es discutir y seguir discutiendo con él.

Hasta que creo que me he empezado a acostumbrar. Lo noté un día que no apareció por aquí y os juro que fue el día más tranquilo que he tenido… pero no sé. Algo faltó. Y fue una discusión con mi pesadilla. Ugghh… ¡no lo soporto!

Pero bueno… ahora es hora de trabajar asi que respira hondo Kat.

Y me pongo manos a la obra. Y Glimmer no puede tener más razón. Llevo solo cinco minutos aquí dentro y es como si estuviera dentro de un horno, lo cual es un poquito cierto. Glimmer y yo charlamos animadamente mientras hacemos nuestro trabajo, y cada día descubro más que es una chica increíble.

Puede que a simple vista veas a una chica escultural, rubia, ojos azules… vamos la típica niña pija pero no… es totalmente lo opuesto y lo digo así porque incluso yo me considero mucho más femenina que ella… y creedme que eso es mucho decir.

-Oye… ¿qué te traes con Peeta? –de repente me pregunta.

-¿Qué dices? –le pregunto de vuelta.

-Kat, llevamos semanas trabajando juntas y no he visto un día que no podáis parar de discutir. –cuenta divertida. –La verdad es que me parece muy curioso porque él siempre fue un chico dulce.

-Ya te dije que no tuvimos una primera impresión bastante buena… además… no sé dónde le encuentras lo "dulce". –me río.

-Es en serio… le conocemos bastante bien y es como si se transformara contigo.

-Genial… me alegra saber que sólo es así conmigo. –murmuro. -¿Podríamos dejar de hablar de él por favor?

-Está bien… -me sonríe.

Seguimos trabajando tranquilamente. Y lo más importante, el nombre de mi pesadilla no ha vuelto a ser mencionado.

Poco a poco queda menos gente y el trabajo se hace menos pesado. Al final Annie y Rue se han quedado todo el día con Cato y… con "él". La verdad es que no les puedo quitar el ojo de encima… a saber lo que le puede hacer a mi hermana y a su amiga, y además a saber si ya están coqueteando… lo cual es bastante seguro. Pero Annie me va a escuchar cuando lleguemos a casa… me va a escuchar.

-¡Kat! –uh. Reconozco esa voz.

-¿Finn? –me sorprende ver a mi mejor amigo aquí. -¡Finn! –le saludo.

Miro a Marvel por si le molestaría que salude a mi amigo pero me sonríe en aprobación. Enseguida salgo de la barra y abrazo a mi amigo. Hace días que no nos vemos, hemos hablado por teléfono pero no es lo mismo ver a tu amigo en carne y hueso.

Definitivamente la universidad va a acabar con nosotros.

-Me tienes muy abandonado Abernathy… -murmura en nuestro abrazo.

-¿Perdona? Yo debería decir eso futuro arquitecto Odair. –sonrío. –Te he echado de menos.

-Yo más. –y me besa la coronilla.

No sé si es pura imaginación pero me siento observada. Y tengo razón. Justo al fondo de la cafetería, cuatro pares de ojos nos miran y… no puedo evitar mirar fijamente de nuevo esos ojos azules… Esta mirada es bastante diferente…

-¡Hola Annie! –mi amigo saluda a mi hermana y ésta se lo devuelve tímidamente. -¿Cato?

-¿Conoces a Cato? –me sorprendo.

-¡Finnick! –exclama el hijo de mi jefe. -¡Vaya hombre! ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? –Cato se acerca y se saludan con las manos. ¿De dónde se conocen estos dos?

-Bueno… mi chica trabaja aquí y vine a verla ya que hace días que no nos vemos. –contesta Finnick y me guiña un ojo.

-¿Tú y Kat…? ¿Sois…? –me mira sorprendido Cato.

-¡No! –niego enseguida y mi mirada se posa de nuevo en esos gemas azules que siguen fijos en mí. -¡Finn! ¡Cállate! –le doy un codazo. No sé por qué me molesta que haya hecho eso delante de… "él". –Somos mejores amigos Cato. Y hace días que no nos vemos por culpa de las clases asi que… -explico e intento no volver a mirarle a "él". -¿Y vosotros de qué os conocéis?

-Estudio arquitectura Kat ¿recuerdas? –sonríe Cato. –Coincidimos en varias clases.

-De hecho, es mi compañero de trabajo en Física. –sigue contando Finnick.

-Vaya… qué coincidencia. –murmuro.

-Kat… si quieres puedes recoger las tazas y ya te puedes ir. –de repente Boggs me llama.

-Oh… gracias. –le sonrío. –Bueno Finn, te dejo aquí un momento… ahora vuelvo.

-Claro, te llevaré a casa. –me sonríe y me voy.

-Ven a sentarte con nosotros, te voy a presentar un amigo. –logro escuchar.

Mierda. ¿En serio? ¿Ahora mi mejor amigo y mi pesadilla se van a conocer? ¿Hasta donde se va a meter "él" en mi vida? ¿En qué punto se vio tan metido en mi vida? Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Ahora sólo falta que se hicieran inseparables… cosa que es seguro ya que según Glimmer "él" es muy agradable con otros… y conmigo no.

¿Qué problema tiene?

Intento recoger las tazas lo más rápido que puedo. Cuanto más pronto termine, más pronto nos iremos a casa y más pronto dejaré de ver ese cara de amargado que tiene mi pesadilla. Espera… ¿he dicho amargado? Lo observo mejor y tengo razón… tiene cara de amargado... ¿por qué será?

Termino de ordenar las tazas que se han lavado en el lavaplatos y me visto para irnos. Cuando llego en la mesa del fondo veo que todos están metidos en una agradable conversación. Todos ríen y charlan menos… "él".

-Chicos… ¿podemos ir a casa? Estoy muy cansada… -murmuro palpando el hombro de Finnick.

-Podríamos quedarnos a cenar aquí. –sonríe mi amigo.

-¡Si! –exclama mi hermana.

-Me encantaría chicos pero… -de nuevo le miro a "él". –De verdad, estoy muy cansada. Además, puede que papá nos esté buscando. –miro a Annie.

-Puedo llamarle… -murmura Annie. –Además creo que tenía turno de noche.

-Entonces Madge debe de estar sola. –le digo.

-Exacto. Estaremos solas con Madge. –me sonríe irónica Annie. –Más razón para quedarnos.

-Annie, es tu herma… nuestra hermana. –me corrijo y Cato y "´él" me miran curiosos.

-Está bien. –Oh como te quiero Finnick. Suspiro de alivio. –Vamos. Pero si te quieres quedar Annie… yo acompañaré a Kat.

-No… yo voy. –murmura mi hermana.

-Gracias. –le susurro a Finnick en el oído.

-Bueno, encantado de conocerte Peeta. –mi amigo saluda a mi pesadilla. Ugh.

-Igualmente Finnick. –sonríe… pero no le llega en los ojos. –Ya nos veremos Katheryn. –sorprendentemente me saluda.

-Claro. –murmuro. ¿Ahora me trata bien? –Venga Annie. ¿Te vienes Rue?

-Si. –nuestra amiga también se levanta.

-Nos vemos el lunes Cato. –me despido. -¡Chicos me voy!

-¡Nos vemos el lunes! –Marvel, Glimmer y Thresh se despiden al unísono.

Dejamos a Rue en su casa y seguimos nuestro camino hacia la nuestra. La verdad es que voy a empezar a creer en Finnick porque Annie no ha dicho ni una palabra… no sé, no conocía de nada a Cato y… bueno a "él", y no se callaba aunque le dedicara mis miradas asesinas. Y ahora, está conmigo y con Finnick que le conoce de años y no dice nada. Extraño.

-¿Por qué Peeta y tú os tratáis así? –Bien. Ahora que habla, precisamente tiene que ser sobre él.

-¿Recuerdas el chico que se chocó conmigo en el parque? –le pregunto.

-Nooo… -me dice sin poder creerlo. -¡Es él! –exclama.

-¿Era Peeta, el engreído, cretino, capullo, etc… de mierda? –dice divertido Finnick.

-Si. –suspiro exhausta.

-Entonces… fue él quién te llevó a casa… qué mono. –suspira Annie.

-¿Qué te llevó a casa? –me pregunta incrédulo. -¡Kat! ¡Era un extraño! ¿Y si te hubiera hecho algo? –me regaña.

-No me pasó nada… estoy aquí. –le calmo. –Además, estaba lloviendo y no tenía transporte.

-Podrías haberme llamado… ¿Por qué no me lo has contado antes? –me pregunta.

-No tenía batería y… ¡¿Por qué te molesta tanto?! –exclamo.

-Nada. –responde enseguida y no me mira.

-En fin… -suspiro. -¿Podemos dejar de hablar de él?

-Bueno, habéis hablado vosotros… -murmura Annie.

-Lo siento Annie… -me disculpo.

Finnick muy amablemente nos dejó a casa. Le invitamos a cenar pero no se quedó. Cuando entramos a casa nos encontramos a una Madge con una cara de pocos amigos (como siempre) y nos dirigimos directamente hacia nuestra habitación. La verdad es que estoy demasiado cansada como para afrontar otra pelea con Madge.

Comimos las sobras de pasta a la carbonara que hice ayer y nos fuimos a dormir.

-Peeta no es tan mal tipo, Kat. –oh no. Annie, otra vez no.

-Annie, de verdad que lo último que quiero ahora mismo es tenerlo en mi cabeza justo antes de irme a dormir. –me quejo.

-De verdad. –insiste. –Pero bueno… supongo que ya lo descubrirás tú.

-No creo que lo haga nunca. –murmuro.

-¿Y eso? –me pregunta.

-Porque no tengo la intención de conocerlo más de lo que hago ahora mismo. –pongo punto final a la conversación. –Buenas noches Annie.

-Buenas noches Kat.

¿A quién quiero engañar? Desde que le conocí no he podido parar de pensar en él. Y no es porque quiera sino porque últimamente aparece en mis sueños. No tengo ni idea de por qué pero tal y como lo dije antes… Me parece haber visto esos ojos antes.

Y sueño… el mismo sueño de hace varios días donde la protagonista son esos ojos azules que tanto ocupa mi mente.

.

.

.

-Bueno… como ya se os ha informado por medio de vuestros correos, la Universidad está organizando para que un alumno de Literatura pueda ganar un viaje para visitar uno de los editoriales más importantes del mundo. -nos explica nuestro profesor.

Un viaje fuera del país. Debo de estar soñando. Debo ser ese alumno que lo va a conseguir. Cueste lo que cueste. Como me llamo Katheryn Abernathy.

-Supongo que os preguntaréis quién es ese alumno afortunado. –sonríe divertido.

Todos comenzamos a murmurar. ¿Ya hay un ganador? Mierda.

-Si chicos, el comité ya ha elegido el ganador de ese viaje. –nos cuenta. –Como ya sabéis habéis entregado un trabajo hace una semana… pues señores, hemos elegido el afortunado o la afortunada mediante ese trabajo. No quisimos avisarles porque si no el trabajo no mostraría lo que realmente sentís por esta carrera. Asi que revisamos los trabajos y claramente todos estuvimos de acuerdo quién se merece ese viaje…

Vaya… qué profesores tan listos. Bueno, hice ese trabajo lo mejor que pude pero… creo que podría haberlo hecho mejor. ¡Mierda! Seguro que con la suerte que tengo no tengo ninguna posibilidad… además mis compañeros son demasiado aplicados y seguramente irá uno que tiene enchufe con los profesores. A la mierda… ni siquiera sé para que me estoy haciendo ilusiones.

.

.

.

Llamé a la cafetería para avisar de que iba a llegar un par de horas más tarde. Prometí recompensarlo otro día asi que me han dejado y aquí estoy corriendo hacia casa. Dios… sólo espero que mi padre esté en casa…

¡Ahh! ¡Me muero por contarle! ¡Seguro que se pondrá muy contento! ¡Y se sentirá tan orgulloso! ¡Dios! ¡Estoy tan feliz!

-¡Papá! –entro corriendo a casa. Jadeando.

-¡¿Qué pasa hija?! –me pregunta alarmado. -¿Estás bien? ¿Tu hermana? –pregunta preocupado.

-¿Qué? –pregunto confusa. -¡No! ¡Digo, estamos bien! ¡Me refiero que no es eso!

-¡Para de gritar Kat! –me dice intentando calmarme.

-¡Es que no puedo papá! –grito.

-¿Por qué?

-¡He ganado papá! –exclamo emocionada. -¡He ganado un viaje de la universidad!

-¿Y adonde vas si se puede saber?

-¡Papá! –grito. -¡Me voy a Londres, papá! ¡A **LONDRES**!

Que yo sepa… cuando a tu hija le proponen un viaje a otro país… y gratis… los padres se ponen muy contentos ¿cierto?

Entonces… ¿por qué demonios mi padre está petrificado y mirándome con cara de desaprobación?

-Papá… ¿estás bien? –pregunto preocupada.

-No vas a ir. –de repente dice.

-¿Por qué? –y con esas palabras me rompe el corazón.

-Porque lo digo yo. –se sienta de nuevo y frunce el ceño.

-Pero… es gratis papá… no tenemos que pagarlo. –le explico por si eso es el problema.

-¡Me da igual! ¡No vas a ir! –me grita. Mi padre nunca me había gritado.

-¡¿Pero por qué?! –exclamo… con las lágrimas a punto de salirse.

-¡Porque sí! ¡Soy tu padre y me tienes que obedecer! –y con esas palabras un escalofrío recorre toda mi espalda… y comienzo a llorar.

Salgo corriendo a mi habitación y me encierro. Comienzo a oír pisadas acercándose asi que supongo que es mi padre… quizás para disculparse. Intento controlar mis sollozos y me pongo a escuchar.

-Katheryn Abernathy… no irás a Londres. –suelta. –Es mi última palabra.

Y mis sollozos no tardan en hacerse notar.

Me siento tan confusa. ¿Acaso he hecho algo malo? ¿He dicho algo malo? Todo esto me parece tan injusto. Mi padre, que siempre nos dio todo lo que podía darnos aunque fuera algo sin importancia… ¿Por qué esto… algo tan importante para mí y mi futuro no me lo quiere dar?

¿Por qué mi padre no me deja ir a **Londres**?

.

.

.

Uumm… ¿qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Sé que Peeta no sale mucho pero en los próximos ya lo hará.

Vale. No iba a subir este capítulo hasta no haber actualizado mis otras historias pero es la única que tengo preparado y me sentaba mal no actualizar en tanto tiempo. No os preocupéis que estoy terminando el capitulo 11 de MPC… asi que estará subido hoy en la noche o mañana :)

Gracias por los reviews y me alegra que os esté gustando la historia.

rom: Me encanta de que estés tan metida en la historia :) Pero no te preocupes

que todas esas dudas que tienes van a ser resueltas en un futuro. La verdad es que antes de comenzar la historia ya tuve en cuenta todos esos detalles y lo he estado ordenando en mi cabecita lo que pasa es que aún falta para que se aclaren que si no nos quedamos sin historia… hehehe… Un beso muy fuerte y gracias por el review!

AlexJLaw95: Hola! Gracias por el review… no te preocupes que en los próximos espero que las cosas ya estén claras :)

YUE AMARR77: Muchas gracias por agregarlo a favoritos! Espero que te siga gustando el resto de la historia!

akatsuki84: Hola! Me alegra verte de nuevo en esta nueva locura mía! Si… es lo que intento transmitir con mis historias… que sean diferentes… :) Muchas gracias por el review!

PeetaLOVEEEEEEEE: Gracias por el review!

DandelioN2: Hahaha! Me encanta tu reacción asdbajbfhsdjklfhilsufh! Hahaha! Si… Peeta está un poco cambiado… hehehe… y Madge os va a caer muy mal os lo aseguro, estaba cansada de utilizar a Delly como mala pero bueno… tampoco la odiéis tanto ehh ;) Finnick no es tan nerd… digamos que es listo :P Siento mucho la demora! Y gracias por el review!

jaz: Gracias por leer y por el review!

Lissy: Hola! Muchas gracias por el review! Y normalmente actualizo cuando puedo… asi que tienes que tener un poco de paciencia. Gracias de nuevo!

sayuri-chan-aly: Gracias por el review! Esa es la cosa… que Peeta no la reconoce! Hehehe… y todavía queda para que lo haga :P

lauz9: Y no es molestia para mi agradecerte y ahora que me lo recuerdas voy a cambiar la portada de MPC… qué despistada… hehehe! Supongo que Peeta tendrá sus razones para tratarla asi… Umm… ya no digo más :P Muchas gracias por el review amor! Un besototote!

Ane-Potter17: Más bien Peeta no la reconoce… después de todo ha pasado mucho tiempo y como tiene un nombre distinto… hehehe! Y a "Katheryn" le suena… pero por la amnesia no puede recordar gran cosa… las respuestas se irán dando poco a poco… Como siempre es un placer leer un review tuyo! Gracias!

krystal-esmeralda: Gracias por el review! Dentro de poco la vida de Kat cambiará… poco a poco vuestras preguntas tendrán respuestas! Pero ahora no! Hehehe! Muchas gracias de nuevo y un beso!

verotwtk: Nueva lectora! Si! Bienvenida! Hahaha! Bueno… creo que después de este capitulo podemos decir que Haymitch es una clave muy importante… hehehe! Y bueno… creo que no es extraño que a Annie no le guste Finnick… hehehe! Madge.. bueno… es un personaje en transición :) Y Peeta es incluso más irresistible así…hahaha! Gracias por el review!

SlendyH: Hola! Gracias por todos tus tweets cariño! Me alegras el dia! Espero que te siga gustando! Un beso!

MarEverdeen: Hahaha! Vas muy adelantada! Vamos poco a poco… hehehe! Si, definitivamente ese será un gran capitulo… imagínate en reencuentro… hehehe! Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo! Un beso!

AddaEverdeenMellark: Aww… muchas gracias! Me has hecho sonrojar! Hehehe! Siento mucho la tardanza :) Un beso!

johana: Gracias por el review cariño! Un beso!

**Un beso muy fuerte a todos! **


	4. Capitulo 3

_**VESTUARIO ESTÁ MI PÁGINA DE POLYVORE. EL ENLACE ESTÁ EN MI PERFIL**_

_**La misma estrella**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

No pude pegar ojo en toda la noche por culpa de darle vueltas, una y otra vez sobre cuál sería la razón de mi padre para no dejarme ir en ese viaje a Londres. No sé… es que le doy vueltas y no encuentro ninguna razón. Le dejé claro que no se tenía que preocupar por los gastos ya que la Universidad se hacía cargo tanto de mi billete y de mi estancia. Además sólo van a ser cuatro días… cuatro días donde tendré que observar y aprender en la editorial, bueno quizás solo tres porque en el último día me permiten hacer un tour guiado por la ciudad, también pagado por la Universidad.

Cansada de darle vueltas al asunto decido bajar… tampoco quiero llegar tarde a clase. Intento prepararme para encontrarme con mi padre aunque quizás lo haya discutido con la almohada y hoy haya amanecido mejor. Cruzo los dedos.

-Buenos días. –le saludo nada más entrar en la cocina. Bien, estamos solos.

-Buenos días cariño. –me saluda. Uhmm… está de buen humor.

-Papá… sobre lo sucedido ayer… -murmuro.

-No te preocupes cariño, sé que ahora has recapacitado y que no tienes por qué hacer ese viaje. –de repente suelta.

-¿Qué? –le digo incrédula. –No… creo que no me has entendido papá… yo quiero ir.

-Pero yo ya te he dicho que no irás. –me mira.

-¿Pero por qué? –exclamo. –Papá… no tienes que gastar nada… sólo me tienes que llevar al aeropuerto y recogerme cuando regrese… sólo eso.

-Katheryn… ya lo hablamos ayer. No irás. –alza un poco la voz.

-¡No! ¡Tú simplemente dijiste que no podía ir! ¡No hemos hablado de nada! –lloro. –Papá… intento entender las razones que puedas tener para no dejarme ir…

-Bien… -me interrumpe.

-El problema es que ¡no tienes! –exclamo. -¡No me has dado ninguna razón!

-Ser tu padre es suficiente razón. –suelta. –Y no me alces la voz señorita. –me advierte.

-¡No es justo papá! –grito.

-Nada en esta vida es justo, hija. –murmura.

-¡Claro! ¡Nada en mi vida es justo! –sollozo. -¡No es justo que no pueda ir en ese viaje! ¡No es justo que no tenga a mis verdaderos padres!

Entonces me doy cuenta de las últimas palabras que acaban de salir de mi boca. Mi padre me mira con una mirada de dolor y enseguida me siento mal por lo que acaba de pasar. ¡Mierda! Sé que nunca debí decir eso… pero es que ni siquiera lo había pensado, ha salido así sin más. Ahora, en vez de hacerle sentir mal a mi padre por no dejarme ir… ahora soy yo el que se siente mal.

-Papá… -murmuro.

-Daría porque tengas a tus verdaderos padres… sé que soy muy poca cosa pero intento hacer lo mejor que puedo. –me dice. Genial. Soy una mala hija.

-Lo sé. –respondo. –Me voy a prepararme o voy a llegar tarde. –y me voy corriendo como un auténtico cobarde.

Katheryn, el plan era darle pena a tu padre para que te deje ir… no hacerle sentir mal a tu padre. Encima ni siquiera he tenido el valor para disculparme con él. ¿Ahora cómo se supone que voy a conseguir que me deje ir? Le acabo de echar en cara que me parece injusto estar viviendo otra vida y no la mía verdadera. Sólo un insensible no se sentiría mal por mis palabras.

Ahora… todo me ha salido mal. Como siempre… y como siempre… tendré que asumir las consecuencias

.

.

.

-Tienes muy mala cara Kat… -murmura Glimmer que me está ayudando a preparar las mesas. -¿No se supone que te ibas a Londres? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-No he dormido bien… -respondo sin ganas.

-Ahhh… estás emocionada. –me malinterpreta. –Es normal… cuando viajé fuera del país también estaba así…

-No… no lo entiendes Glim. –la miro con los ojos llorosos y su mirada hacia mí torna preocupada. –Mi padre no me deja ir. Asi que el viaje va a la mierda.

-Pero… ¿por qué? –exclama.

-Ya te contaré cuando mi padre se digne a responderme esa pregunta. –me doy la vuelta y sigo trabajando.

-Lo siento mucho Kat… te hacía tanta ilusión… -suspira y me da un apretón en el hombro. -¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Seguir rogando... no lo sé Glim…

-Ya sabes Kat… para lo que necesites… nos tienes a los chicos y a mí. –me sonríe y se va a la cocina.

Sigo comiéndome la cabeza para intentar planear algo para que mi padre me deje ir… pero sé perfectamente que él no cambiará la idea. Conozco a Haymitch y él es un hombre que no cambia sus decisiones. Si… puede que tenga sus razones (aunque no me los explique) pero no es justo… lo quiero tanto.

Tengo dos días. Mi vuelo sale dentro de dos días a las dos de la tarde en el Aeropuerto Internacional Tacoma. Lo tengo todo listo… salvo el equipaje y obviamente el permiso de Haymitch. Supongo que tengo esos días para estar de rodillas enfrente suya.

Los profesores no paran de pedirme el permiso firmado para organizarlo todo con la editorial y ya no sé qué hacer con ese trozo de papel.

-Tierra llamando a Katheryn. –de repente oigo esa voz repelente y solo puedo suspirar para que no me afecte demasiado.

-Déjame en paz Mellark, ahora no estoy para discusiones. –murmuro caminando hacia otra mesa. -¿No tienes a otra persona a quién molestar?

-Sólo he venido para esperar a Cato… tenemos un partido de baloncesto. –cuenta. ¡Ja! Como si me importara.

-¿Crees que me importa? –le digo secamente. –Vete.

Nos quedamos en silencio pero él no se va de mi lado. Intento ignorarlo pero simplemente no puedo. De verdad… creo que es la persona más pesada, irritante y repelente que existe en toda la faz de la Tierra.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? –le digo y suspiro pesadamente cansada de su actitud. –De verdad… otro día si quieres discutimos… pero hoy no. No tengo ánimos.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta de repente y me toma por sorpresa.

Me quedo mirándolo fijamente analizando las palabras que acaba de pronunciar. Su expresión torna confundido por mis acciones y me mira dilatando los ojos para que le conteste.

-Dime. –murmura. -¿Estás bien?

-¿A ti que te importa?

-Mira… sé que no nos caemos bien.

-Vaya… por primera vez coincidimos en algo. –bufo.

-Pero sé cuándo las personas necesitan a alguien con quien hablar… y tú eres una de esas personas… asi que si quieres… desahógate conmigo. –ofrece y me sorprende.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que necesito hablar con alguien? Y si tu teoría fuera cierto… ¿qué te hace pensar que YO hablaría CONTIGO?

-Porque si quisieras ya habrías hablado con tu hermana… cosa que seguro no lo has hecho. –sigue. –Uno, porque es sobre algo dentro de tu familia, y dos, porque ya sabes qué es lo que te van a decir. ¿Y qué mejor que un desconocido capullo como yo te dé su consejo? Porque seguro que yo te daré otro punto de vista.

-¿Estás tomando alguna medicación? –le pregunto porque no le entendido.

-Me gustaría decirte que sí… para darte la razón y así no discutir… pero me temo que no. Soy un chico muy sano.

-Vale… -suspiro. – Tú mismo lo has dicho… eres un desconocido capullo que está metiendo sus narices en cosas que no le incumben. Asi que serías el último ser con quién hablaría de mis problemas.

-¡Bingo! Asi que sí que tienes un problema. –sonrie.

-Cállate…-murmuro.

-Venga… inténtalo… -me anima. –Me lo dices, yo te digo lo que pienso y lo dejamos. No lo analizaré ni nada… te diré en una frase lo que yo pienso.

-No.

-Venga… sabes que no te dejaré en paz…

Me quedo pensándolo y me temo que tiene razón. Puede que Peeta y yo no nos conocemos pero sé que él no lo va a dejar ir tan fácilmente. Estará molestándome. Y eso es algo que no soportaría, más de lo que hago ahora.

-Está bien. –acepto y él sonríe.

-Dispara.

-La universidad me ha regalado un viaje a Londres para visitar uno de los editoriales más prestigiosos de la ciudad. Todo está pagado, mi billete y estancia pero mi padre no me deja ir. ¿Por qué? No lo sé porque no se digna a responderme. ¿Me gustaría ir? Me muero por ir pero no puedo porque a mi padre no le da la puta gana de dejarme ir. –lo suelto todo de un tirón y él me mira sorprendido. -¿Contento?

Él asiente y yo intento recuperar el aliento

-Pues ve. –me mira y responde como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¿Acabas de escuchar todo lo que te dije? –este tio es IMBÉCIL DE NACIMIENTO.

-Si. Has dicho que tu padre no te deja ir… pero TE MUERES por ir… simple. Ve a Londres.

-¿Y qué pasa con mi padre?

-Bueno, lo siento pero mi problema no es cómo se va a sentir tu padre. –dice. –Estoy aquí para darte mi consejo para que estés contenta y la única manera es que vayas a Londres. Asi que te digo que VE A LONDRES.

-¿Y desobedecer a mi padre?

-Mira, yo pienso que ninguna persona tiene el derecho de imponer sus decisiones a otra persona, y más si esa persona ya es bastante maduro para tomar sus propias decisiones. Cada uno es libre de hacer lo que le dé gana… Cada uno es libre de hacer lo que le haga feliz.

JODER. ¿Dónde está el capullo de mierda que tenía por Peeta Mellark? ¿Qué le ha pasado? Este chico me está diciendo lo que yo quiero hacer, que es ir a Londres. Y puede que su consejo no sea la correcta… pero es lo que llevo esperando oír de cualquier persona con quién he hablado.

-Vive la vida Katheryn. Y para vivirlo tienes que arriesgarte… esa es la parte más emocionante. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que ir a Londres sea el destino que te depara…

-¿Conoces Londres? –y no sé por qué le pregunto eso. Simplemente me ha salido.

-Si. –sorprendentemente me responde con eso. –Si nos hubiéramos molestado en conocernos… sabrías que soy británico. Exactamente Londres es mi ciudad natal. –sonríe, orgulloso.

-Vaya… eso es genial. –murmuro. –No tienes acento.

-Tengo facilidad en esconderlo. Además… hace tiempo que me mudé aquí. –y no sé pero de repente su voz se apaga.

-¡Peeta! ¿Ya estás molestando a Kat de nuevo? –Cato llega a nosotros y golpea a Peeta en la espalda.

-Bueno… nosotros nos vamos. –habla Peeta. –Piénsalo. Tú sabrás qué es lo mejor para ti. –se da la vuelta y comienza a empujar a Cato para salir.

Ni siquiera me da tiempo para darle las gracias. Oh bueno… simplemente no tuve el valor de dárselas.

Quizás me esté volviendo loca pero… siento algo conocido. Como si algo parecido a esto ya me ha pasado… que él me dé su consejo. Es como si… hubiera una conexión… entre nosotros. Y una vez más los desecho de mi mente porque sé que es imposible.

Pero… ¿por qué siento que hacerle caso me va a dar algo bueno?

.

.

.

Llego a casa más tarde de lo normal. Me encuentro a mi padre viendo la tele junto a sus dos hijas… y la imagen me parece completa. Como si ahí no faltara nadie… de nuevo siento esa sensación de que yo no pertenezco a esta familia.

Saludo y me voy directamente a mi habitación ya que he cenado en la cafetería. Una vez más me quedo mirando el papel con los datos de mi vuelo y el papel de la solicitud. Y por más me cueste admitirlo las palabras de Peeta no han parado de retumbar por mi cabeza…

_**Arriesgar.**_

_**Vivir la vida.**_

_**Ser feliz.**_

_**Destino.**_

Resuenan una y otra vez en mi cabeza como si fueran una parte de un rompecabezas… un rompecabezas que va a acabar saturando mi cabeza.

Y finalmente decido hacerlo. Agarro un bolígrafo y con mucho cuidado… comienzo a firmar la solicitud.

¡Qué cojones!

Me voy a Londres.

.

.

.

"_**Atención por favor, en unos minutos estaremos listos para comenzar el embarque de los pasajeros del vuelo VG318 de Virgin Airlines con destino a Londres…."**_

Vale. Es la hora. He desobedecido a Haymitch. Sé que habrá consecuencias para cuando regrese pero… joder, voy a disfrutar esto porque a saber cuándo se me presentará esta oportunidad de nuevo. Ya me castigará todo lo que quiere cuando vuelva pero al menos no me voy a quedar con la duda de sentir lo que se siente al visitar un lugar nuevo. No, definitivamente esto, al menos para mí, es lo correcto.

La azafata muy amablemente me devuelve el trozo de mi billete y al final, casi temblando, logro pasar por el tubo hasta llegar en la puerta del avión.

No sé si alguna vez me he montado en uno… (a lo mejor si pero no me acuerdo) pero estoy que tiemblo de los nervios. Otro azafata me ayuda a colocar mi maleta de mano y me pongo cómoda. Saco el móvil de mi bolsillo antes de que nos digan que lo apaguemos y le mando un mensaje a Annie. Porque ellos creen que estoy en la cafetería trabajando, además, no creo que lleguen a tiempo para detenerme… después de todo ya estoy en el avión.

"_**Hola Annie… sé que lo que voy a hacer me va a costar muchos años de mi vida pero tuve que hacerlo. No. Quise y quiero hacerlo… sin arrepentimientos. Estoy en el avión que me va a llevar a Londres, por favor dile a papá que lo siento muchísimo y que cumpliré cualquier castigo que me imponga para cuando vuelva, de momento disfrutaré de este viaje… disfrutaré de mi sueño. Un beso y cuídate. Te amo. Katheryn."**_

Tomo gran suspiro cuando mi móvil me avisa de que el mensaje ha sido enviado. El avión poco a poco se está llenando y las azafatas están cerrando todos los maleteros de arriba. Me toma por sorpresa y casi salto de mi asiento al sentir la vibración de mi móvil en mi mano.

Es un mensaje de Annie.

"_**Ya era hora de que tuvieras los cojones para desobedecer a papá. Disfruta mucho de tu viaje hermana… ahora mismo estoy a punto de decírselo asi que creo que la suerte lo necesito yo. Y no te preocupes por el castigo, algo se nos ocurrirá. Me alegro mucho de tu decisión… yo también te amo. Cuidate mucho!**_

_**PD: No te olvides de ligar con muchos británicos y obviamente MI REGALO. Un beso!"**_

Una sonrisa se expande por todo mi rostro al leer el mensaje de Annie. Sé que la tendré siempre de mi parte… es mi hermana después de todo y nunca… NUNCA me ha hecho sentir lo contrario.

Intento frenar las lágrimas que están a punto de salir porque ésta no es una ocasión para tristezas. La azafata me pide apagar el móvil y que me abroche el cinturón.

Cierro los ojos… y para cuando los vuelva a abrir… estaré en LONDRES.

.

.

.

Aún sigo aturdida. Mi mente se empeña a admitir de que finalmente, después de toda la semana de mierda que he pasado… estoy en Londres. Joder, creo que me estoy volviendo un poco pesada pero dejadme disfrutarlo.

Tengo que seguir a los demás pasajeros para saber dónde puedo salir. Finalmente logro salir del aeropuerto y por primera vez puedo sentir y respirar el aire de Reino Unido, después de todo no sólo es el aire de Londres. La gente me mira por como estoy actuando, como si fuera un ignorante vamos, pero creo que la diferencia horaria me está afectando… estoy un poco grogui… ya me acostumbraré.

Pero entonces delante de mí hay un cartel. Bueno, un señor con un cartel entre sus manos donde pone mi nombre: Katheryn Abernathy. Me quedo perpleja, asimilando la información, y no me doy cuenta que he comenzado a caminar hacia él, que me mira con cara divertida.

-¿Señorita Abernathy? ¿Katheryn Abernathy? –el señor me habla con un acento británico muy marcado. ME ENCANTA.

-Sssss… Si. –balbuceo. -¿Usted es…?

-Boggs Daniels para servirle señorita Abernathy… soy el chófer de la editorial Forever. Me han enviado para recogerla.

-Oh… -joder. Me siento importante. –Muchas gracias.

-Si está lista la llevaré en su hotel. –el señor agarra mi maleta. –Sigame por favor.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el parking y me sorprendo, sinceramente no sé por qué lo hago, cuando él abre una puerta de un Mercedes negro brillante para dejarme pasar. Me acomodo y él cierra la puerta para dirigirse en el maletero y dejar ahí mi maleta. Vuelve al asiento del conductor y enseguida me pongo en cinturón de seguridad.

¡Deja de actuar así Katheryn! Como si fuera la primera vez que subes en un cochazo. Lo cual es cierto.

-¿No vamos a la editoral primero? –pregunto.

-No señorita… los órdenes han sido llevarla al hotel. –responde. –Y me han dicho que puede tomar la mañana libre porque su cita con el dueño del editorial es esta tarde a las cuatro.

-Ahh… pues gracias por avisar. –asiento y tecleando todo en mi móvil para acordarme. –Entonces… ¿qué puedo hacer hoy por la mañana? Ah… y por favor llámeme Katheryn o Kat. Lo que prefiera.

-Podría descansar o hacer turismo… Katheryn. –me mira desde el espejo retrovisor y me sonríe. - ¿Es su primera vez en Londres?

-Si… -murmuro.

-Sería un placer llevarla en los sitios para hacer turismo pero debo regresar en la editorial por si requieren mis servicios.

-Ohh… por supuesto… me las arreglaré. De todos modos muchas gracias por ofrecerse. –sonrío con amabilidad el señor.

Boggs me deja en el hotel una vez que se ha asegurado que me he instalado. Nunca pensé que el hotel fuera de cinco estrellas pero joder, creo que la universidad se ha pasado. O quizás la editorial… mira que mandar a un chófer para que me recoja. Ya me imagino la editorial… o más bien la habitación donde voy a vivir por cuatro días.

JODER. Y creo que tengo que decir eso es poco para expresar mi asombro ante el pedazo de habitación que me han asignado. ¡Si creo que es la mitad de mi casa!

Nada más entrar hay un pequeño hall que te lleva directamente a la sala de estar con chimenea y televisión plasma. El botones me sigue enseñando la suite hasta que llegamos en la habitación donde hay una cama enorme y se puede notar que es bastante cómoda… y un gran baño con bañera y ducha. Las vistas desde el suite son impresionantes.

De verdad… sigo aumentando la duda de si esto es un viaje de placer o trabajo.

Le doy propina al botones y finalmente me deja sola. Lo que hago primero es dejarme caer en la cama para descansar. No sé cuánto tiempo he estado así echada organizando mis ideas pero al fin me levanto para tomar una ducha rápida.

Cuando salgo de la ducha me encuentro con un banquete en la sala de estar. Parece que me lo han dejado allí y juro que ahora mismo querría darle besos a quien lo haya traído porque me muero de hambre. Me estampo todo lo que me entra y me visto para la reunión con la editorial y también para salir a hacer un poco de turismo **(vestuarioKAT 2)**. Me abrigo un poco por si acaso.

Pregunto al recepcionista por si me han dejado algo pero lo único que hay es el aviso de la reunión de las cuatro y un móvil, y los guardo en mi bolso. También pido un mapa de la ciudad y pregunto cómo puedo ir al _Piccadilly Circus._

Después de unos cuantos minutos por fin llego y nada más subir del _underground_ me quedo boquiabierta. De verdad, me encanta esta ciudad, y eso que aún no he visto nada. No sé cuántas fotos habré hecho, de allí me voy de nuevo al _underground _hasta Westminster para ver la abadía de Westminster y de allí me voy caminando hacia el Palacio de Buckingham. Sigo haciendo fotos y no puedo evitar pensar en Annie… y en mi padre. Sería genial si pudiéramos hacer estas cosas todos juntos pero bueno, supongo que el dinero no nos sería suficiente… La verdad es que nunca hemos salido de Seattle de vacaciones. Pero ahora no es tiempo para estar triste, debo disfrutar esto y lo haré bien.

Agarro un poco de comida y mientras estaba caminando no me doy cuenta de que estoy en Hyde Park. Me siento en un banco y observo a la gente hacer su vida cotidiana: los niños juegan alegremente con su balón de fútbol, hay parejas que caminan de la mano, otros corren mientras escuchan música y otros… bueno, otros están como yo comiendo su almuerzo.

Pero entonces algo me llama mucho la atención, tanto que no puedo apartar la mirada de ellos: a tan sólo unos metros de mí hay una caja de arena donde juegan dos niños, una niña de cabello oscuro recogido en dos trenzas y un niño rubio lleno de vida que le ayuda a construir un castillo. Los dos ríen y se divierten a lo grande, entonces la niña comienza a llorar porque creo que se le ha metido arena en los ojos. El niño rubio sin perder un segundo aparta las manos de la niña que no para restregarlo en sus ojos y se acerca a ella, y sopla en los ojos de la niña consiguiendo calmarla un poco. La niña sonríe, él niño sonríe y le acaricia dulcemente la mejilla…

-¡Katniss! –de repente llama una mujer rubia y la niña de se da la vuelta.

Y su mirada conecta con la mía… sus profundos ojos grises.

La vibración de mi móvil me despierta. A las 15:30. ¡MIERDA! ¡ME HE QUEDADO DORMIDA!

Como si me hubieran pinchado el culo, salgo pitando para volver al hotel, con un poco de suerte encontraré a Boggs en la puerta principal esperándome, aunque deba que disculparme como un millón de veces. Como quiero llegar lo antes posible, aunque me cueste mucho en el bolsillo cojo un taxi.

¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡¿DÓNDE COJONES ESTÁN LOS MALDITOS TAXIS?! Tengo tantísima suerte que siento que voy a llorar. ¿Cómo voy a hacer para llegar en la reunión? Pensarán que soy una chica irresponsable, lo notificarán en la universidad y seguro que me va a caer una buena. Por favor… por favor… por una vez en mi vida… algo me tiene que salir bien.

Y entonces ese sueño aparece de nuevo en mi cabeza. Esta vez este es un sueño diferente. Es la primera vez que sueño con dos niños y lo que meda curiosidad es que el sitio sea idéntico a la realidad, desde aquí aún puedo vislumbrar aquel caja de arena… Pero sólo hay una cosa que me pone la piel de gallina y son los ojos de la niña cuando me ha mirado fijamente… y cuando su madre la llamó. _**Katniss**_.

_**¡PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII….!**_

Y todo sucede al mismo tiempo… como si fuera a cámara lenta. Estoy tranquilamente esperando un taxi cuando de repente oigo ese claxon. Giro la cabeza para encontrarme con un coche justo enfrente mío. Acto reflejo cierro los ojos y estiro los brazos como si eso fuera a conseguir pararlo. Y oigo un frenazo.

Un portazo.

-¡¿PERO ESTÁS LOCA O QUÉ TE PASA?! –un hombre grita y oigo su voz como si se estuviera acercando. -¡¿UQUÉ DEMONIOS HACES EN MEDIO DE LA CALLE?!

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con un chico, más joven de lo que imaginaba, y viste de manera muy formal: camisa blanca arremangada hasta sus codos y pantalones negros. Es más mucho más alto que yo y lo más extraño es que… presenta el mismo tono de cabello y ojos iguales que los míos. Pero totalmente iguales.

Por un momento me quedo atontada mirándolo. Y entonces un _click_ suena en mi cabeza.

-¡ESTUVISTE A PUNTO DE MATARME, IDIOTA! –exclamo y es como si le sorprendiera.

-¡JA! –bufa. –Perdóname pero ¡ESTUVISTE DE MATARTE A TI MISMA!

-Estaba esperando un taxi cuando apareciste tú ahí delante con tu maldito coche…

-Pues se espera en la acera… no en medio de la calle donde pasan los coches. –responde egocéntrico.

-Ughhh… -murmuro entre dientes porque… tiene razón. –Pues… tú aprende a manejar mejor.

-Creo que he demostrado ser un conductor de primera… después de todo sigues de pie. Aquí. Irritándome. –escupe.

-Si tanto te irrito… ¿por qué no te vas?

-Porque soy un buen ciudadano y me preocupo por los demás… a pesar de que éstos sean irritantes.

-Ughh… -murmuro para mí misma.

¿Pero quién se cree este británico estirado? O más bien… ¿qué tienen los británicos conmigo? Primero un británico rubio me golpea… y éste otro casi lo consigue. Al menos no lo ha conseguido porque esta situación es mucho más peligrosa que la otra. Pero volviendo al caso… ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ME PASA CON LOS BRITÁNICOS?!

Un nuevo _click_ suena en mi cabeza. ¡LA REUNIÓN! ¡BOGGS! ¡LA PUÑETERA REUNIÓN! ¡MIERDA Y MIL VECES MIERDA! Entonces oigo un pitido y le dedico una mirada asesina el chico qe sgue parado enfrente mía. Él me devuelve la mirada como si estuviera loca.

-¿No vas a responder? –me pregunto apuntando mi bolso.

-¿Ehh? –le digo confusa.

¡JODER! ¡EL MÓVIL QUE ME DIERON EN RECEPCIÓN! ¡SERÉ IDIOTA!

Enseguida me pongo a rebuscar en mi bolso y encuentro el pequeño aparato. Contesto.

-¡Señorita Abernathy! –una voz conocida suena al otro lado.

-¡BOGGS! –exclamo a todo pulmón y suspirando. -¡OH DIOS MÍO, BOGGS! ¡NO SABES LO MUCHO QUE ME ALEGRO DE ESCUCHARTE!

-¿Dónde está? Estoy aquí en el hotel y me han dicho que se ha ido y aún no ha vuelto. Tiene una reunión ¿recuerda?

-Si… Si. –asiento como si fuera a verme. –Es que fui a hacer turismo y… no me he dado cuenta del tiempo y… no sé como volver… estaba esperando un taxi… -y miro a mi acompañante. –Y aquí sigo.

-Digame dónde está y ahora mismo la voy a recoger. –me dice y noto que está caminando.

-¿Qué dónde estoy? –miro por los alrededores.

-Díle que estás en Hyde Park. Delante del hostal que hay cerca. Sabrá donde está. –de repente me "ayuda" el chico.

-Estoy en Hyde Park. Delante del hostal que hay cerca. –repito sus palabras sin apartar la mirada de él.

-Muy bien señorita. Ahora mismo voy. –y cuelga.

Me quedo mirando al chico y las palabras adecuadas no me salen. Pero después de todo… Haymitch me enseñó bastante bien esa palabra que se dice después de que alguien te ayuda.

-Gracias. –le digo… o más bien susurro.

-De nada. –y sonríe egocéntrico.

Yo creo que todos los británicos sonríen así. Porque conozco otro que lo hace bastante bien.

¡¿PERO QUÉ COJONES HAGO PENSANDO EN ÉL?!

-¿Estás bien? –de repente me pregunta.

-Si. –respondo.

-Entonces ya me voy. Ahora voy a llegar tarde por tu culpa. –alza la ceja y me dedica una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Y tenías que decir eso?

-Si. –dice y ya está a punto de subirse en su coche… y ahora que observo mejor un Mercedes. –Me has culpado por querer atropellarte… ahora te culpo de mi impuntualidad. Estamos en paz. –se sube al coche sin ni siquiera despedirse.

Yo me hago de un lado para que esta vez no me atropelle, de nuevo. Él arranca y pasa por mi lado y toca el claxon cuando ya ha pasado de largo.

Idiota. Ahora tengo dos idiotas. Uno en Seattle y otro en Londres. Y los dos son de Londres. ¿Qué coincidencia… no?

Espero varios minutos hasta que al fin llega Boggs y a toda prisa… nos dirigimos a mi reunión.

.

.

.

-Lo siento mucho señorita, de verdad. –me dice la secretaria. –De verdad que pido disculpas por el retraso del señor…

-No se preocupe. –le dedico una sonrisa. Después de todo yo también he llegado tarde. –Esperaré.

-¿Quiere que le traiga algo?

-Un vaso de agua estaría bien –murmuro.

-Ahora mismo. –y se va.

Por fin creo que esta vez la suerte está de mi parte. Mira que yo llego tarde y cuando estoy corriendo por lo pasillos para llegar en la sala de reunión la secretaria me dice que el jefe aún no estaba. Creo que en ese momento sólo quiería saltar de alegría pero claro, tenía que mantener mi compostura.

-Aquí está. –la chica aparece de nuevo con un vaso de agua. –Me acaban de informar que ya está el señor asi que si quiere ya puede pasar. Puede esperarlo dentro.

-Muchas gracias. –le digo.

Ella me acompaña en la gran sala de reunión y no se va hasta que me he puesto cómoda en uno de las butacas negras acolchonadas. Saco mi espejo de mi bolso y me aplico un poco de mis pintalabios nude y me arreglo un poco el pelo.

Entonces el pomo de la puerta se gira. Yo me levanto. Y un señor vestido con traje entra por la puerta.

La verdad es que no parece muy mayor, se puede decir que está alrededor de la edad de Haymitch, pelo oscuro ondulado y ojos verdes profundos. Él me dedica una gran sonrisa y observo como se acerca a mí. Intento no ponerme nerviosa pero extrañamente no lo consigo. Finalmente se sitúa enfrente mío y me mira.

-Encantado de conocerla por fin, señorita Abernathy. –me ofrece la mano.

Le cojo la mano y un escalofrío me recorre desde la punta de mis pies hasta la punta de mis pelos. ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? Dirijo mi mirada hacia él y entonces su rostro se sorprende… y entonces comienza a palidecer. Mira nuestras manos estrechadas y entonces se aparta… lentamente.

-¿Se siente bien… señor…? –le digo… porque no sé ni como se llama.

-Si. –traga. –Lo siento.

-No pasa nada. –murmuro… avergonzada.

-Perdón no me he presentado. –entonces vuelve esa sonrisa pero esta vez no aparta mirada de mis ojos. –Soy Richard… Richard Everdeen.

Y se produce un silencio. Mi corazón de repente comienza a palpitar de manera desmesurada como si fuera a salir de mí. Ni siquiera sé por qué me siento así. No estoy nerviosa… ni nada. Creo que esto y otras cosas que siento tendrá que verlas un médico.

-¿Es usted…? –habla y sin querer le interrumpo.

-Katheryn Abernathy, señor. –me presento. –Pero puede llamarme Katheryn.

-Katheryn… -susurra y noto un ligero dolor. Traga. –Síentese por favor. –me ofrece y se sienta a mi lado. –Leí su redacción y me parece una escritora fantástica. Me recordó a alguien y ahora que la tengo aquí enfrente… -agita su cabeza. –Lo siento… no debí decir eso.

Sonrío. Esto es bastante extraño.

-Supongo que debo explicarle por qué está aquí. –me dice.

-Si. –respondo. –Y por favor déjeme darle las gracias, el chófer, el hotel… no debió haberse molestado tanto.

-Eso no es nada querida. –me sonríe de manera sincera. –Bueno, pues el programa consiste en que observe la manera de trabajar aquí en la editorial Forever. Y si lo hace bien… no creo que ésta sea la última vez que nos veamos.

-¿A qué se refiere con observar? –pregunto.

-Participará y ayudará a los demás en sus respectivos trabajos, tranquila, no será ningún esclavo, simplemente hará algunas tareas que le encomienden su superior. No será fácil, se lo advierto. Después de todo está en uno de los editoriales más populares de toda Europa.

-No se preocupe señor, haré mi mejor trabajo. Daré lo mejor de mí.

-Me alegro. –él sonríe. –Ahora le voy a mostrar todas las plantas pero…

Entonces se oye un portazo y mi mirada se dirige a ella.

-Lo siento mucho… -murmura él.

-No pasa nada… anda acércate. –le dice el señor.

Él me mira y yo le miro… y creo que ambos compartimos nuestras expresiones de sorpresa.

-Gale, te presento a Katheryn. Katheryn, éste es mi hijo. Gale.

Y de nuevo… la suerte no está de mi parte.

.

.

.

PRIMERA EXPLICACIÓN: PARA ALGUNOS QUE ME HAN PREGUNTADO EN LOS REVIEWS, KATNISS VIVIÍA EN LONDRES (ES BRITÁNICA) Y CUANDO SUS PADRES DE SEPARARON ELLA Y SU MADRE SE TRASLADARON A SEATTLE. Y AHÍ TUVIERON SU ACCIDENTE.

SEGUNDA EXPLICACIÓN: PEETA RECUERDA A KATNISS PERO NO SABE QUE KATHERYN Y ELLA SON LA MISMA PERSONA. RECORDAD QUE HAN PASADO DIEZ AÑOS Y FISICAMENTE HAN CAMBIADO. TODO SE EXPLICARÁ MEJOR EN EL POV DE PEETA EN EL CAPITULO 5.

TERCERA EXPLICACIÓN: LO SÉ, ME QUERÉIS MATAR PORQUE PEETA NO SALE MUCHO ASI QUE YA OS AVISO QUE NO SALDRÁ EN EL PRÓXIMO. ESTOY MOLDEANDO LA HISTORIA Y CUANDO ESTÉ TODO LISTO YA COMENZARÁ TODO EL DRAMA Y TODOS TENDREMOS A NUESTRA PEETA.

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS… ASI QUE NO OS OLVIDEIS DE JAR UNA!

REVIEW TIME

_**juliper22: **_Aww! Muchas gracias preciosa! Hahaha! Entonces también eres mi lectora en MPC :) Obviamente Peeta siempre hace las cosas a la perfección y te digo que esa carta es muy importante en esta historia. Me alegra saber que estás al tanto de mis historias y me ruborizo al leer tu review… hehehe! Espero que te siga fascinando mis historias y espero tus reviews! Un besazo.

_**Ane-Potter17:**_ Gracias port u review! Y creo que eso ya lo he aclarado en mis explicaciones de ahí arriba :) Espero que te siga gustando. Un beso.

_**johana:**_ Falta un rato para los celos pero los habrá! Y más peleas! Hehehe! Gracias por el review. Un beso.

_**MarEverdeen:**_ Hola! Vale las cosas tiempo al tiempo… pero entiendo tus ansias y tus hipotesis, la verdad es que yo hago lo mismo cuando leo :) hehehe! Pero no te puedo decir nada… lo siento! Pero sí, Katniss es de Londres… y ya está. Sobre las actualizaciones, los hago cuando termino los capítulos y eso pasa cuando tengo tiempo para escribir. Por ejemplo ahora me pondré con MPC… asi que no sabría que decirte. Un beso preciosa… y ahora te leo en tu historia!

_**AddaEverdeenMellark:**_ Siento mucho la tardanza! Pero aquí está… tarde o temprano siempre actualizo asi que tranquila :) Muchas gracias por el review! Un abrazo.

_**Guest:**_ Hola! Alguna razón con la arquitectura? Hehehe! Hmmm… va a pasar muchas cosas antes de que Katniss se de cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Peeta… asi que esto va para rato! Muchas gracias por el review y espero seguir viéndote por aquí. Un abrazo.

_**Analu3003:**_ Eso creo que ya te lo he aclarad ahí arriba… hehehe! Y no eres lenta… porque sino no lo habrías cogido a la primera :) Sobre la aparición de Peeta como ya he avisado en el próximo no va a aparecer… en el cap 5 sí porque será su POV asi que tendréis bastante de él. Como ves de momento estoy moldeando la historia pero ya verás que dentro de poco esto ya adqueire acción :) Un beso y gracias!

_**SlendyH:**_ Muchas gracias por el review! Y obvio que me encantan tus tweets hehehe! Siento mucho la tardanza… un beso!

_**Andy205:**_ Gracias por el review! Un beso!

_**FromWineBullets: **_ANDA! HAHAHA! Tus ultimos tweets han sido los mejores… hahaha! Y ya te respondo con este capitulo que GALE SALE… Y SALDRÁ MUCHO. Pero no será un cabrón de mierda… ya lo verás… al menos de momento no :P Muchas gracias por tener en cuenta mi vida :P pero de verdad que hago lo que puedo para encontrar un tiempo para escribir… siento mucho si teneis que esperar demasiado :( Pero aquí está… no te enfades si? Peeta no va a ir. Y lo de Finnick… hmmm…. Y lo de Peeta… se verá en el cap5 :) Gracias por el review! Un besazo!

_**PeetaLOVEEEEEEE:**_ GRACIAAAAAAASSSSSSS A TI CARIÑO! Reviews como éstos hacen darme cuenta de que estoy hacienda bien lo que hago y es que a vosotros os guste. Pero lo más importante sois las lectoras porque aunque una historia aunque sea buena y creativa, sin lectores no es nada asi que… muchas gracias por tus palabras. Me animan mucho. Un beso!

_**ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS, FOLLOWS y/o FAVORITES GENTE HERMOSA! UN BESO ENOOOOORRRRMMMEEE!**_

_**x. Liz.**_


	5. Capitulo 4

_**La misma estrella**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**.**_

No me puedo creer que sea su hijo.

El chico que estuvo a punto de matarme hace solo una hora es el hijo del dueño de la editorial en la que voy a trabajar. El hijo del dueño, es decir, el futuro dueño.

Arrggg… ¡mira qué suerte la mía!

-… y finalmente este va a ser tu despacho temporal. –finaliza el señor Everdeen. -¿Qué te parece Katheryn?

-¿Ehh…? –mierda.

Cuando padre e hijo se dan la vuelta para mirarme, tengo la mirada fija en el hijo. El muy cabrón se da cuenta y esboza una media sonrisa de suficiencia mientras que el padre deja escapar una pequeña risa. ¿Ahora no me digas que el padre es igual al hijo? O mejor dicho, el hijo ha salido a su padre.

Genial. Genial. Genial.

-Viendo por tu expresión todo te parece… -murmura el hijo. –Sorprendente.

Y entonces me doy cuenta de mi expresión de tontaina cuando giro la cabeza y veo reflejada mi expresión en uno de los cristales. Muy bien Kat, llevas una semana practicando y metiéndotelo en la cabeza que tu comportamiento debe ser sumamente profesional y ahora te enfrentas a los dueños con tu cara de boba.

-Lo siento. –murmuro tan bajo que creo que ni siquiera me han oído.

-No pasa nada Katheryn. –la sonrisa del señor Everdeen me conforta. Extraño. –Sé que estás nerviosa pero te aseguro que los tres días que vas a pasar aquí va a ser la mejor experiencia de tu vida.

-Sin duda lo será, señor. –asiento ahora con más ganas e intento no mirar a su hijo.

-Bueno, de momento ya no tengo nada más que decirte. –el señor Everdeen apoya su mano sobre mi hombro y me recorre un escalofrío. –Te veré mañana a primera hora, ahora tienes el resto del día libre.

-No se arrepentirá señor. –le digo con una sonrisa y él me lo devuelve. –Y de nuevo, muchas gracias por todo.

El señor Everdeen se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar dejándome sola con su hijo que se encuentra de pie justo detrás de mí.

-Por cierto… -de repente el señor Everdeen se da la vuelta como si se hubiera acordado de algo. -¿Ya conoces la ciudad?

-¿Ehh…? He visto algunas cosas señor. –respondo y oigo una risa detrás de mí.

-Un turista que no tiene un guía que conoce esta ciudad, realmente no llega a conocerlo. –dice y dirige su mirada hacia su hijo. –Gale… tómate el día libre y haz de guía para Katheryn. –de repente suelta.

Y entonces comienzo a oír como un zumbido y por un momento es como si me quedara sorda o algo por el estilo. Después de oír lo que el señor Everdeen acaba de decir creo que he entrado en un estado catatónico porque es como si todo desapareciera.

-Pero papá… -murmura el hijo.

-Venga Gale. –insiste. –Hace tiempo que no tomas un día libre. Toma aire, además, ¿no querrás que nuestra invitada piense los británicos somos unos maleducados…?

Y casi estallo en risas. ¿Yo? ¿Pensar que los británicos son unos maleducados? Tan solo conozco dos y ambos me parecen detestables… Yo jamás pensaría que los británicos son unos maleducados… -nótese el sarcasmo por favor-

-Katheryn… -el señor Everdeen me saca de mi ensoñación. –Tienes a Gale a tu disposición. Pasároslo bien chicos.

Suelta por última vez antes de desaparecer en uno de los pasillos.

-Bien. –oigo como suelta un gran suspiro. -¿Adónde quieres ir?

.

.

.

Si no fuera por mi guía y por su cara de amargado este sería uno de los días más felices de mi vida. Digo, estoy visitando uno de mis ciudades favoritas y ahora mismo me encuentro justo delante del Big Ben, en el puente de Westminster. Estoy perpleja admirando el gran torre con reloj del Palacio de Westminster mientras que mi acompañante está con su cara de aburrido con el ceño fruncido. ¿Es que acaso no se da cuenta de lo preciosa que es la ciudad donde está viviendo?

-¿Me sacas una foto? –le pregunto ofreciéndole mi cámara digital.

-¿Y aún me tienes que preguntar? –me pregunta irónico. –He estado más de dos horas sacándote fotos y sigues preguntando…

-Lo siento si quería ser educada pidiéndotelo. –respondo cortante.

-Y si no acepto, yo sería el maleducado. –sigue. –Venga posa ya, cuanto antes acabes más pronto me podré ir a casa.

Y con su humor de perros agarra la cámara y me hace un gesto con la otra mano para que vaya a posar. Camino unos cuantos pasos más lejos de él e intento sonreír. No me puedo creer que me esté rebajando a él de esta manera, haciendo lo que él me dice: vamos por aquí, es mejor que veas esto, eso es horrible, posa allí, mira aquí… ¡ughhh! ¡Se ha pasado dos horas mandándome y yo sin hacer nada! Pero bueno… de alguna manera yo también me estoy aprovechando de él, le tengo como mi fotógrafo y mi guía personal. Y aunque me cueste admitirlo es un buen guía, me explica muchas cosas sobre los lugares donde pasamos asi que no me puedo quejar… bueno, me puedo quejar por su actitud de chico correcto, organizado, responsable... me parece irritante.

-Ya está. –me dice.

-Perdona que te pregunte pero… ¿siempre eres así? –las palabras salen antes de que los pueda asimilar y me doy cuenta de que he metido la pata cuando veo su expresión sería.

Nos quedamos por unos minutos en silencio. Él me dedica miradas que no sabría cómo interpretar y yo me siento lo bastante acojonada para preguntar o dar un paso hacia él.

-¿A qué te refieres? –finalmente habla él y por el tono de voz suave me deja dar un suspiro.

-No sé… -murmuro. –Eres tan serio… no te veo tan mayor pero tus expresiones son bastante serios para tu edad… además, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero siempre frunces el ceño. ¿Sabías que eso hace que te aparezcan antes arrugas?

-¿Y tú qué sabes si yo no soy lo bastante mayor para ser… "serio"? –me pregunta y noto como esboza una pequeña sonrisa de lado. -¿Y cómo sabes que siempre frunzo los ceños? ¿Acaso no puedes dejar de mirarme?

Y ahí está de nuevo, su carácter de arrogante y de "soy el mejor"…

-Contigo no se puede hablar. –le digo arrancándole mi cámara de sus manos. –Ya te puedes ir, me lo paso mejor cuando estoy sola y tus aires de superioridad van a terminar fastidiándome el día.

Me pongo a caminar hacia no sé dónde pero tengo que intentar mantener mi dignidad.

-¡Ah! Y no te preocupes que le diré a tu padre que me has tratado como una reina. –me doy la vuelta para decírselo y sigo mi camino.

Entonces una mano fuerte me agarra del brazo y me frena.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así al hijo de tu jefe? –trago. Mierda. La he jodido. Ya me estoy viendo sentada en el avión que me lleva de vuelta a Seattle.

Me quedo mirándole intentado esconder mi miedo y él mantiene mi mirada. Fija sus ojos en los míos durante unos instantes y entonces afloja su agarre de mi brazo y comienza a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Qué… qué te hace tanta gracia? –le pregunto balbuceando.

-Deberías haber visto tu cara… -suelta entre carcajadas.

Este chico me supera. ¿Está loco o qué? Creo que el pobre chico es bipolar… y me va a volver loca.

-¿Te divierte acojonar a la gente? –pregunto.

-¿Eso es malo? –se seca las lágrimas. –Vale, perdón. Ahora… ¿adónde te gustaría cenar?

-Deberías ir a un médico… o mejor aún a un psiquiatra… No eres normal… -murmuro con miedo.

-¿Con el Dr. Jenner? –responde acariciando su barbilla como si estuviera pensando. –Ahora que me lo recuerdas tengo cita con él mañana.

-¿De qué demonios…? –exclamo sin poder creerlo.

-Es broma. –me intenta tranquilizar. –Te llevaré en mi restaurante favorito… que te va a encantar. –me agarra de la mano. -¡Vamos!

No sé si de verdad deba preocuparme por este chico y sus repentinos cambios de humor. Pero mirando desde otro lado… un lado mucho más comprensible, tampoco es un mal chico. Después de todo, aunque le habían obligado a hacer de guía turística para mí, hizo bien su trabajo. Me explicó y todo y me llevó a lugares que quizás no habría podido ver si estuviera sola. Asi que por eso se lo agradezco.

el viaje en coche no nos hemos hablado. Parece como si él estuviera en su propia burbuja mientras que yo intento que no me pille mirándole.

Si. Él tenía razón cuando me dijo que no podía parar de mirarle. No me había fijado en sus profundos ojos grises, casi idénticos a los míos. En su melena oscura, ahora desordenada por lo que le da un toque mucho más juvenil. En sus facciones bien definidas… ¡Por dios Katheryn! ¿En qué estás pensando? No no… aleja esos pensamientos de tu pequeña cabeza.

-¿Estás bien? –no me doy cuenta que me está hablando y mirando fijamente.

-¡Si! –exclamo demasiado fuerte y él se ríe.

-No soy sordo, ¿sabes? –intenta bromear. –Te presento _Katniss._ –de repente me dice.

Yo me quedo helada mientras dirijo mi mirada hacia donde está apuntando. Justo delante de nosotros se encuentra un pequeño restaurante. Sinceramente pasa desapercibido ya que está camuflada en un edificio hecho con ladrillos de adobe que parece bastante antiguo, pero a la vez no deja de ser elegante, hasta casi hogareño. Los muros delanteros del restaurante están cubiertos por muchas hojas verdes, dejando aparta unas ventanas de cristal en cada lado y la puerta también de cristal justo en medio. Como ya está oscureciendo en los cristales se puede ver reflejada la luz que hay dentro.

Es simplemente hermoso.

-Wow… -no puedo evitar murmura.

-Precioso, ¿verdad? –susurra. –Vamos.

Bajamos del coche y nos dirigimos en la puerta. Nada más abrirlo una oleada de aire caliente nos recibe y un olor a madera quemada se disuelve en el entorno. Nos recibe un señor vestido con un traje negro elegante que sujeta dos cartas entre sus manos.

-Buenas noches Señor Everdeen. –saluda a mi acompañante. –Señorita. –me saluda y yo me sonrío ligeramente. –Síganme por favor. Su mesa está lista.

Como dos niños obediente caminamos detrás del señor. Otros empleados saludan a Gale con una asentimiento de cabeza mientras pasamos entre ellos. Entonces recuerdo que él pertenece a una de las familias importantes de la ciudad y todo vuelve a encajar.

Finalmente llegamos en nuestra mesa y nos da una carta a cada uno. En la portada pone obviamente el nombre del restaurante, _Katniss_, en letras doradas y cuando lo abro me encuentro con unos menús que no me suenan para nada.

Me doy cuenta de mi ignorancia extrema.

-¿El vino de siempre, señor? –el camarero se dirige a Gale.

-Si por favor. –responde mientras ojea la carta. –Y creo que también pediré el _roast beef_ con verduras a la plancha. –levanta la vista y le da su carta. -¿Katheryn?

-¿Yo? –tonta, claro que eres tú. –Ahmmm… la verdad es que no sé qué pedir. –murmuro bajo.

-¿Qué prefieres, carne o pescado? –me pregunta.

-Ahmmm… carne. –le digo.

-Entonces pide lo mismo que yo. Está muy bueno. –me dice mirándome fijamente. –Otro plato de _roast beef_ con verduras a la plancha y tráiganos la botella de vino, William.

-Muy bien, señor. –le doy mi carta y el camarero se marcha.

-Te gustará la carne de aquí. Es el mejor de la ciudad. –me sonríe. Por primera vez me sonríe.

-¿Vienes aquí a menudo, cierto? –le digo. –Te conoce todo el mundo.

-Supongo que eso es normal… porque mi padre es el dueño.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamo y él se ríe. -¿Sois los dueños? Pero… creía que sólo… el editorial…

-¿No te gusta el nombre? –me pregunta de repente.

-Katniss… -pronuncio… y es como si fuera muy familiar.

-Si. –y la sonrisa que llevaba se desvanece, al menos el brillo en sus ojos lo hace. -¿No te parece bonito?

-Si. –murmuro. –Es un nombre… particular. –sonrío. –Katniss… me gusta como suena.

-Es el nombre de mi hermana. –de repente suelta. –Mi hermana pequeña. –y su voz se rompe un poco.

-¿Tu padre le puso el nombre de tu hermana? –pregunto. –Eso es muy bonito. Ahora no me digas que también hay otro restaurante por aquí que se llama Gale.

-No, no. –sonríe. –Este el único restaurante que posee mi padre.

-Vaya… ¿Sólo uno? –le digo. –Tu hermana debe de ser especial.

-Lo es… sin duda lo es… -noto que su voz se apaga.

-¿Ella trabaja en la editorial…? ¿O todavía es pequeña…? –le digo mientras agarro mi copa con agua.

-Ella… está muerta. –suelta de repente y yo casi me ahogo mientras bebo agua.

-Lo siento… yo… no debería haber preguntado tanto… lo siento, Gale. –me disculpo y me sonrojo.

-No pasa nada… -suelta y me dedica una leve sonrisa. –Fue hace bastante tiempo…

-Lo siento mucho de verdad… -susurro justo antes de que venga el mismo camarero y nos sirva el vino.

-Debe de haber sido un golpe muy fuerte para tus padres… para tu madre. –le digo.

Y suspira, pesadamente. Cierra los ojos y los vuelve a abrir. De nuevo me mira fijamente.

-No compartimos la misma madre. –suelta pero ahora con un poco más de dureza. Vuelve su antigua voz, la de antes. El que no me gusta. –Ella es la hija del segundo matrimonio de mi padre.

-Oh. –suelto. –Entonces… es un golpe duro para tu madrastra. –ya ni siquiera sé lo que estoy diciendo. Debería parar antes de que…

-Mi madrastra murió con ella. -¿por qué demonios me está contando estas cosas? –Tuvieron un accidente de tráfico.

-Vaya… -me siento extraña, como si me molestara que me esté diciendo estas cosas. Yo nunca debería haber escuchado esto… no debería haber preguntado, no debería haber aceptado cenar con él. –Me siento muy… extraña que me estés contando estas cosas. Son bastante personales.

-Cierto. –asiente. –Lo siento. No debería haber estado soltándolo todo. Siento haberte incomodado.

-Nada. Pero, gracias por confiar. Estoy segura de que tu hermana está orgulloso de ti en estos momentos. Debes de haberla querido mucho.

-Si. –murmura, bajito.

Después de toda la tensión con la conversación demasiado personal nos traen la cena y cenamos en silencio. Bueno, casi. Yo empiezo a preguntarle sobre la editorial, cosa que debería haber sido nuestro tema de conversación desde un principio.

Después de la exquisita cena él se ofrece a llevarme en el hotel. Esta vez el trayecto ha sido en silencio aunque algo más cómodo ahora ya que creo que ya no nos llevamos tan mal. Llegamos en muy poco tiempo y me obligo a agradecerle.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Gale. –le digo mientras me quito el cinturón del coche.

-De nada. Esta vez ya no te puede quejar a mi padre. –me sonríe.

-No pensaba hacerlo aunque me hubieras tratado mal. –le digo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? –me dice de repente. –Podría haberme ahorrado la cena y todas las sonrisas que te he dedicado.

-Vaya… ya te estabas tardando en volver a asomar tu verdadero yo. –le digo en broma.

-Mañana a las nueve en la oficina. Estaré pendiente de su puntualidad señorita Abernathy.

Me bajo del coche y me despido por última vez de él, aunque no sin antes de decirle:

-Sonría más, señor Everdeen. Le queda bastante bien.

No sé qué me lleva a decirle eso pero lo he hecho. Y me sonrojo, mucho. Él me sonríe justo antes de que cierre la puerta de su coche y mientras avanza para salir hacia su casa toca el claxon, al igual que lo ha hecho esta mañana.

La única diferencia es que la persona ya no me parece tan irritante. Al contrario…

Me gusta.

.

.

.

_Estoy corriendo. Estoy corriendo demasiado rápido que mi respiración comienza a fallarme. Me siento agotada pero no puedo parar de correr. Quiero detenerme pero mis pies no me obedecen._

_-¡Corre! –gritan detrás de mí._

_Intento girar mi cabeza para buscar la voz que me grita pero tampoco puedo. La voz retumba una y otra vez detrás de mí diciendo la misma palabra:_

_-¡Corre! ¡Corre! ¡Corre!_

_Y entonces me doy cuenta que me es familiar. Que esa voz ya la había escuchado antes. _

_La calle vacía por donde estaba corriendo se desvanece dejándome en medio de una sala enorme de color blanco. No se distingue el final ni el principio de la sala. También me doy cuenta que he dejado de correr y el cansancio que tenía antes ya no está, como si nunca hubiera estado corriendo. La voz también ha desaparecido. Ahora todo está en silencio._

_Es ahí cuando aparece una figura a lo lejos. La figura está caminando hacia mí y entonces se detiene, justo antes de que pueda apreciar su rostro._

_-Mi princesa… -de repente una voz masculina la llama y la figura se da la vuelta dándome la espalda. -_ _Recuerda que yo te amo princesa… más que a mi propia vida. –susurra y observo que la figura asiente._

_Entonces sigue su camino. De nuevo camina hacia mí, al mismo ritmo que yo también camino hacia ella. Mis pies van por ellos solos y me llevan cada vez más cerca de la figura. Al final nos encontramos frente a frente. Me doy cuenta que es una niña. Me agacho para verla mejor y me quedo helada…_

_De nuevo esos ojos grises. La niña me mira fijamente y alza su pequeña mano para acariciarme la mejilla. Acto reflejo apoyo mi rostro sobre su pequeña mano y siento su calidez._

_-¡Katniss! _

_Una voz de una mujer nos hace saltar a las dos. La voz suena de forma terrorífica, como si le estuvieran arrancando algo y le estuviera haciendo mucho daño._

_-¡Katniss! –vuelve a gritar._

_Entonces me doy la vuelta y las luces de un coche me ciega. El coche se precipita hacia nosotras y me doy la vuelta para mirar a la niña… que ya no está._

_-¡Katniss! –la mujer vuelve a gritar._

_Y la luz hace que todo desaparezca._

-¡AHHHH! –me encuentro empapada de sudor y los ojos me pican de tanto llorar.

¿Desde cuándo he comenzado a llorar? Aparto las sábanas de mi cuerpo pegajoso por el sudor y salgo corriendo al baño. Me miro en el espejo y me veo destrozada. Tengo los ojos totalmente rojos e hinchados. Mi cara está empapada de sudor que los pelos sueltos de mi coleta se pegan en mi frente y mis mejillas. Y lo más importante… en mis oídos no puedo parar de oír una y otra vez la voz de esa mujer que grita de desesperación, de dolor… como si le estuvieran arrancado su propia alma.

Me dejo caer en el suelo del baño y rodeo mis rodillas con mis brazos. Las lágrimas comienzan a salir ellas solas y de nuevo estoy llorando. Ni siquiera sé la razón de por qué estoy llorando pero me duele dentro cuando pienso en la voz de la mujer, cuando pienso en todo el dolor que siente cada vez que grita ese nombre… _Katniss._

Espera… ¿Katniss? Katniss… ¿no es ese el nombre de la hermana de Gale? También el mismo nombre que escuché ayer en la tarde en el parque… ¿Por qué demonios sueño y escucho una y otra vez ese nombre?

Puede que en mi pesadilla de ahora haya sido por todo lo que me ha contado Gale… pero lo del parque… aún no había escuchado ese nombre. Esto se me hace bastante extraño.

Me levanto del suelo y me lavo la cara para despejarme. Lo del parque podría haber sido cualquier madre llamando a su hija pero… la niña del parque y de mi pesadilla son idénticas…

Genial Katniss, te estás volviendo loca.

Me acurruco en mi cama e intento despejar todas las ideas locas que s eme vienen de encima. Intento dormir sin mucho éxito. Supongo que mañana… o más bien dentro de unas horas será un día muy largo en el trabajo.

.

.

.

Pude pegar ojo durante dos horas antes de que mi alarma sonara. Me levanté como un zombie y arrastrando los pies en el suelo consigo vestirme y estar presentable para mi primer día de prácticas. Me maquillo más de lo normal para esconder mis ojeras y gracias a Dios mis ojos ya no están tan hinchados. Termino de prepararme quince minutos antes de que Boggs venga a recogerme para llevarme en la oficina.

Todos los empleados me han dado la bienvenida de forma cordial. Cualquier duda que se me ha presentado me han ayudado sin ningún problema. Eso sí, tal y como lo había dicho el señor Everdeen hay mucho trabajo que hacer. Yo me encargo de llevar papeles de un lado a otro, pasar algunos escritos a ordenador y después llevarlo a alguien que lo pueda corregir. Nunca pensé que el trabajo fuera tan complicado pero después de todo esto es lo que me apasiona. Y aunque tenga que trabajar tan duro sé que todo dará fruto y algún día seré editora.

No me he cruzado con ninguno de los Everdeen. Ni con el padre ni con el hijo. Y mira que me había ilusionada de que él vendría al menos solo para saludarme, pero supongo que lo de ayer ha sido para mostrar cortesía, quizás ni siquiera recuerda mi nombre. En fin, no debería haberme hecho ilusiones.

-Hola. –una chica me saluda de forma cordial. -¿Eres la nueva, verdad? Me llamo Clove.

-Hola. –saludo estrechándola de la mano, -Si. Encantada Clove, me llamo Katheryn.

-Te vi ayer en el vestíbulo pero no me imaginé que fueras la de prácticas de EEUU. –sonríe. –Yo soy estadounidense, de Seattle.

-¿De veras? –exclamo. –Yo soy de Seattle. Vaya, ya notaba que no tenías acento británico, me encanta el acento pero a veces me cuesta entenderlos. –le digo y ella se ríe.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, y mira que llevo trabajando aquí durante dos años.

-Vaya… qué suerte.

-Bueno, si. –se encoge de hombros. –Me trasladé aquí nada más graduarme. También hice prácticas aquí, como tú y bueno parece que causé buena impresión y me dieron puesto nada más graduarme.

-Eso es increíble… supongo que me lo estás diciendo por algo. –sonrío.

-Puede que sí. –me guiña el ojo. -¿Te apetecería tomar un café luego?

-Por supuesto. –acepto.

-Entonces nos vemos luego. –se despide.

Y de repente otra chica, mucho más alta choca contra ella. Puedo observar que Clove le dedica una mirada asesina a la chica rubia y ésta le muestra una sonrisa egocéntrica.

-¿Haciendo amigas, Clove? –le suelta. –Lástima que ella solo se vaya a quedar unos días y volverás a quedarte sola.

La rubia me mira con superioridad y me recorre con su mirada. Vuelve a mirar a Clove.

-Te encanta llamar la atención, ¿verdad Cashmere? –joder qué nombre más extraño. -¿Por qué no vuelves con tus zánganos y dejas de revolotear donde no te llaman?

-Clove, Clove, Clove. –suspira. -¿Ahora te haces la dura delante de tu nueva amiga? Tú, la nueva. Déjame darte un consejo, no te fíes mucho de esta chica. Se aprovecha de la gente y cuando ya no tiene nada más que te pueda quitar se larga y te deja sin nada.

-Eres una zorra Cashmere. –murmura entre dientes Clove.

-Pero tú lo eres mucho más. –escupe la otra.

-Eres una zorra de cojones chica Barbie. –no puedo reprimirme y se lo suelto.

Las dos chicas me miran aunque con diferentes expresiones. Clove me mira con una sonrisa de suficiencia y me guiña el ojo, mientras que la chica Barbie tiene la cara roja como un tomate y lanzándome cuchillas con la mirada.

-¡¿Pero cómo te atreves tú niña…?! –exclama pero se detiene.

Fija su mirada hacia la puerta de cristal que se abre.

-Buenas tardes a todos… -su voz suena por toda la sala y todos le saludan.

-Gale… -la chica Barbie suelta de una manera demasiado melosa para mi gusto. –Cariño, tú por aquí… ¿necesitas algo?

-Hola Cashmere… -Gale saluda secamente. –De ti nada…

Clove y yo intentamos reprimir la risa.

-Buenas tardes chicas. –nos saluda ahora más sonriente. -¿Qué tal tu primera noche Katheryn?

La chica Barbie abre los ojos y nos mira a mí y Gale de forma alternativa. Clove también me mira con interés y con una sonrisa de lado.

-Bien. –trago al recordar mi sueño. –Gracias por preguntar.

-Me alegro. Bueno, ya es casi la hora de tu salida asi que había pensado en tomar un café… ¿te apuntas?

Juro que me encanta la expresión de chica Barbie. Solo falta que sus ojos salgan de sus órbitas.

-¡Claro! –exclamo. –¿No importa si salgo unos minutos antes?

-Por supuesto que no… si vas a tomar un café conmigo. –sonríe.

-¿Puede venir Clove? –le pregunto intentando mirar de reojo a chica Barbie con descaro para que lo note.

-Claro que no. Agarra tus cosas Clove, invito el café.

-Vale, ahora regreso. –Clove se da la vuelta y choca "sin querer" con chica Barbie. –Uppss… lo siento Cashmere.

Salimos de la sala ante la atenta mirada de Cashmere y una sensación satisfactoria invade mi cuerpo. Después de todo no ha sido un día tan duro.

No sé por cuanto tiempo nos quedamos en la cafetería hablando sobre cualquier cosa. Clove al terminar el primer café se despide de nosotros. Dejándome de nuevo completamente con Gale. Nosotros dos nos quedamos hablando, en general, sobre mí. Le cuento sobre mi familia, aunque no le cuento que soy adoptada, le cuento sobre mis amigos, especialmente de Finnick, cosa que parece no le agrada mucho, y de mi trabajo en la cafetería…

La cafetería… eso me recuerda a cierto chico británico de ojos azules. Aunque me cueste admitirlo se le echa un poco de menos. Digo, todas sus bromas pesadas, nuestras discusiones particulares y de su… sonrisa egocéntrica.

-¿Katheryn? –me llama Gale. -¿Te estás acordando de alguien?

-Ehmm… no… bueno, si. –sonrío teniendo su rostro en mi mente. La primera vez que le vi en el parque. –Alguien que me hace la vida imposible en mi trabajo.

-Vaya… debe de ser especial.

-Creo que lo es… -suspiro. –Supongo que gracias a él he sacado el valor de venir aquí.

-¿Y eso?

-Es… una larga historia créeme…-suspiro.

Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy pensando en él.

.

.

.

Los días pasan más rápido de lo que a mí me gustaría. Obviamente trabajo no falta pero siendo completamente sincera no me gustaría volver mañana. Aunque tuviera que trabajar más horas todavía no quiero volver a casa. Tampoco es que no eche de menos a mi familia, al contrario, los echo mucho de menos, prepararle la comida a papá, pelearme con Annie, incluso echo de menos la cara de pocos amigos de Madge… pero estar aquí ha sido siempre un sueño para mí, un sueño que está a punto de acabar.

-¡KAT! –exclama Annie desde el otro lado del teléfono. -¡¿Qué tal Londres?! ¡¿Y el trabajo?! ¡Ahhh, me muero por verte mañana!

-Hola Annie… -saludo, feliz por oír su voz pero triste porque estoy a punto de irme.

-Hey… pareces apagada… ¿todo bien? –pregunta preocupada.

-Claro… ¿qué tal todo por allí?

-Bueno… papá se cabreó mucho cuando le entregué tu carta…

-¿Y sigue…?

-Ya está más tranquilo cuando le enseñé tu mensaje de que habías llegado bien… pero supongo que te espera una buena cuando regreses… Iremos a recogerte. –me cuenta mi hermana.

-Ya sabíamos eso desde un principio… -suspiro. -¿Qué tal el trabajo?

Hablé con Plutarch antes de irme de que Annie me reemplazaría durante los días de mi ausencia, gracias a Dios aceptó encantado asi que todos felices. Él tiene la ayuda suficiente en la cafetería y yo no pierdo el trabajo.

-Muy bien. –noto que sonríe. –Todos han sido muy amables. Por cierto…

-¿Qué?

-Cierta persona no para de preguntar cómo estás… ya sabes… pregunta mucho por ti. –noto que se ríe.

-¿Finnick? –digo emocionada. -¡Dios, le echo tanto de menos! Le he comprado unas cosas que le va a encantar…

-No hablo de Finnick, tonta. –murmura.

-Entonces…

-Peeta.

-¿Peeta? ¿Dices de Peeta el capullo? –pregunto incrédula.

-Aha. –se ríe. -¿De quién más si no? No me habías dicho que justo antes de decidirte tomar el viaje hablaste con él.

-¿Qué te dijo? –maldito chismoso.

-Nada en especial… pero por el tono de tu voz parece que no nos lo ha contado todo…

-No es nada… -intento evitar su insinuación. –Solo quería asegurar que no se ha inventado nada…

-Ya… en fin, dime los datos de tu vuelo para que te podamos recoger.

-Si… sólo espero que papá no sea tan duro conmigo.

-No te preocupes, Kat. –me consuela mi hermana. –Yo voy a estar a tu lado.

Una vez que termino de darle los detalles de mi vuelo a mi hermana me despido de ella. No puedo evitar sentir un miedo terrible a lo que me espera de vuelta en Seattle. Mi padre está furioso, me castigará para toda la vida y tendré que intentar recuperar su confianza. Eso es lo que más me duele. Perder su confianza…

_Ring. Ring._

Camino hacia la puerta de mi habitación. No he invitado a nadie, de hecho, Gale que ha sido la única persona con la que he estado no sabe mi habitación… pero bueno, su compañía es quién me lo paga asi que…

Me echo un último vistazo antes de abrir la puerta. Entonces me encuentro con una sorpresa.

-Katheryn…

-¿Señor Everdeen?

.

.

.

Vale primero que todo gracias por todos vuestros mensajes y reviews. Ya estoy bien y totalmente recuperada y muchas gracias por todo. Como lo prometido es deuda os dije que subiría el capitulo en cuanto los terminara. Como este es el que tengo más atrasado he comenzado a adelantar este.

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y bueno nos hemos quedado sin Peeta aquí pero ya os he dicho que el próximos será totalmente su POV.

Muchas gracias a todos los reviews y la paciencia. GRACIAS.

UN BESOTE. LIZ.


	6. Capitulo 5

_**La misma estrella**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**.**_

**PEETA POV**

-Que si mamá… ahora vienen no te preocupes… -murmuro de nuevo en el teléfono con mi madre.

-Por favor Peeta, llámanos si surge algún problema… -me dice mi madre preocupada.

-Mamá… tengo veinte años no creo que me pueda pasar algo malo. Sé cuidar de mí mismo. –intento tranquilizar mi madre.

-Odio de que te hayas hecho mayor tan rápido. –suspira mi madre y yo sonrío. –Aún así sigues siendo mi bebé.

-Ya lo sé mamá… sé que nunca podré cambiar eso. Aunque… ahora que papá y tú estáis solos… no sé… podríais… -bromeo con ella.

-¡Peeta! –me regaña.

-Lo siento… -me río. –Tampoco me gusta tener vuestra imagen…

-¡Basta Peeta! –me regaña una vez más.

-Entonces ya os llamaré cuando llegue en mi apartamento… os quiero.

-Muy bien, esperaremos tu llamada. Cuídate hijo.

-Adiós mamá.

Y por fin consigo que mi madre cuelgue el teléfono.

La razón de la preocupación de mi madre es que es la primera vez que me separo de ellos. Bueno, técnicamente no es la primera vez que me separo de ellos, más bien, es la primera vez que estoy tan lejos de ellos. Y eso es simplemente porque ellos están en Londres y yo he decidido trasladarme aquí donde estoy ahora mismo, en Seattle.

He tomado la decisión de trasladarme porque he pensado que ya es hora de conocer mundo por mí mismo. Creo que independizarme del todo de mis padres es algo bueno y me puede ayudar a madurar. Ellos van a seguir dándome algo de dinero pero dentro de poco voy a empezar a trabajar así que sólo lo harán hasta entonces. Claro está, mis padres están en contra de que trabaje a tiempo completo, para ellos el estudio siempre ha sido una prioridad y al ser su único hijo han sido mucho más estrictos conmigo en ese caso. Por eso antes de dejarme venir aquí se han asegurado en matricularme en la Universidad de Washington para estudiar Artes.

Muchos de mis amigos en Londres me han preguntado por qué he elegido precisamente la Universidad de Washington, es una gran universidad pero podría haber ido en uno mucho más especializado en Artes en otra ciudad. Mi respuesta y mi única razón de por qué he eligido esa universidad y esta ciudad es porque… muy en el fondo sigo con la esperanza de encontrar a mi mejor amiga.

El último lugar en el que ella estuvo fue aquí en Seattle cuando su madre decidió llevársela con ella. Aún recuerdo aquel día como si hubiera sucedido ayer. Y no me puedo creer que esa sería la última vez en que la vería. Eso es lo que más me duele, nunca pensé que esa despedida sería la última.

_**xxFLASHBACKxx**_

_El día en el colegio ha sido bastante largo. He tenido un examen de matemáticas y no es precisamente mi asignatura favorita pero bueno, creo que me ha salido bastante bien. Nada más llegar a casa dejo mi mochila en el pie de las escaleras y me voy directo a la cocina para buscar algo de merienda. Entonces cuando entro veo a mi madre escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos, con los codos apoyados en la mesa. Ella no está sola porque el señor Everdeen al verme se gira de manera brusca como si le hubiera pillado haciendo algo malo._

_-Julie… -murmura el señor Everdeen hacia mi madre y ésta alza la cabeza._

_Lo que me encuentro me sorprende. Mi madre tiene los ojos hinchados y completamente rojos. Su rostro está empapada por las lágrimas y sus mejillas tienen un color pálido, muy parecido cuando ella se pone mala y papá y yo tenemos que llevarla al hospital._

_-Mamá… ¿estás bien? –me acerco a mi madre y acaricio sus mejillas preocupado._

_-Peeta… ohh Peeta… -susurra y me estrecha entre sus brazos._

_La confusión me invade. ¿Acaso algo va mal? Espera… mi padre…_

_-¿Está papá bien? ¿Le ha pasado algo? ¿Por qué el señor Everdeen está aquí?_

_Entonces cuando mi madre me suelta y dirijo mi mirada hacia el señor Everdeen también noto su estado. La última vez que le vi fue hace un par de días cuando su hija, mi mejor amiga, se ha ido con su madre a Seattle. Ese día estaba destrozado pero hoy creo que lo está aún más… solo han pasado días pero parece mucho más delgado y mucho más pálido. Pálido como mi madre. Y otra vez siento miedo por mi padre._

_-¿Mi papá está bien Richard? –le pregunto._

_Noto como el señor Everdeen asiente y traga._

_-Carl está bien Peeta, no te preocupes. –me responde el señor Everdeen con voz ronca y rota. Se nota que ha estado llorando._

_-Entonces, ¿por qué está llorando mi madre? ¿Por qué estás llorando? –pregunto ya muy confuso y muy aterrorizado._

_-Me… me… han llamado… -balbucea y noto que va a comenzar a llorar._

_-Peeta… -me llama mi madre. –Te quiero mucho mi vida… y sé que eres un niño muy fuerte…_

_-Me estáis asustando… -murmuro con miedo._

_-Richard… adelante. –mi madre me acerca a ella y me abraza por la espalda. Yo agarro sus manos que están en mi pecho._

_-Me han llamado desde Seattle, Peeta. –logra decir el señor Everdeen._

_Katniss. Eso es lo primero que cruza mi cabeza._

_-¿Está Katniss bien? –ahora estoy temblando y ni siquiera sé lo que está pasando._

_El señor Everdeen me agarra las manos y comienza a llorar. Mi madre también hace lo mismo y yo poco a poco voy perdiendo la paciencia._

_-Katniss y Katheryn han tenido un accidente de coche Peeta. –por fin suelta mi madre._

_-¿Qué? –exclamo. -¿Cómo? –digo temblando._

_-Encontraron a Katheryn… -murmura mi madre entre sollozos. –Sin vida dentro del coche Peeta._

_Sin darme cuenta las lágrimas ya invaden todo mi rostro. Poco a poco comienza a faltarme el aire y se me atasca la nariz. Antes de darme cuenta ya estoy sollozando a más no poder. Ni siquiera puedo articular palabra._

_-Katniss… no estaba dentro del coche. –sigue Richard._

_Eso me sorprende._

_-Entonces ella está bien… -afirmo demasiado rápido._

_-Mi vida… No… no encuentran a Katniss. –me explica mi madre con voz rota._

_Entonces mi cabeza comienza a dar vueltas… ¿por qué no encuentran a Katniss? Se supone que estaba con su madre, no hay ninguna otra razón para que no se encuentre con ella. Pero supongo que eso es algo bueno porque puede significar que esté con vida… Katniss tiene que estar con vida._

_-Entonces… -murmuro confuso. –Está viva._

_Los dos adultos se miran mutuamente y me vuelven a mirar. No responde ninguno. Vuelvo a preguntar._

_-¿Katniss está viva?_

_No me responden, hasta que el señor Everdeen suspira profundamente y apoya su mano sobre mi hombro._

_-No lo sabemos Peeta. –me responde. –Ya la están buscando. Tengo un vuelo esta noche para Seattle… _

_-Quiero ir contigo. –digo decidido._

_-Peeta, hijo. –me dice mi madre._

_-Quiero ir a buscar a Katniss. –miro a mi madre._

_-Peeta, no es tan fácil. –mi madre me agarra el rostro._

_Y no sé por qué pero rompo a llorar. Creo que jamás lloré de esa manera. Es como si desde el principio he acumulado todo y sale todo ahora. Sollozo a más no poder…_

_-Katniss está viva… lo tiene que estar._

_-Shhh… la vamos a encontrar Peeta. –me dice el señor Everdeen._

_**xxENDofFLASHBACKxx**_

Pero nunca la encontramos. Ya han pasado diez años y no tenemos rastro de mi mejor amiga. Meses después de una búsqueda profunda por la policía dejaron el caso y dedujeron que Katniss está muerta. Obviamente todos nos negamos y puede que alguien la haya podido socorrer, ella era una niña pequeña y es posible que esté en algún lugar de Seattle viviendo sana y salva. Pero cuando todos asimilamos eso, cuando todos decidimos buscarla nosotros mismos, la policía vino en la casa de Richard con la noticia: Encontraron a una niña pequeña en un hospital cerca de donde se produjo el accidente. Según los médicos y enfermeros la trajo un señor hace unos dos meses, la niña estaba indocumentada y muy grave. La estuvieron atendiendo unos cuantos días y después murió por la gravedad de su estado.

Todo lo que estuvimos planeando se vino abajo con esa noticia. Nos dejaron destrozados.

El señor Everdeen viajó con mi madre a Seattle para investigar y asegurarse de que todo era cierto. Según mi madre preguntaron en el hospital, donde obviamente el cadáver de la supuesta Katniss ya no está. Los que la atendieron se encargaron de describirle la niña a mi madre y al señor Everdeen, todo encajaba con ella menos el color de sus ojos ya que ninguno estaba seguro de qué colores eran porque la niña estuvo inconsciente en toda su estancia en el hospital. Lamentablemente cuanto más investigaban más se aseguraban que esa niña era Katniss. Después de eso nada fue lo mismo. Mis padres estuvieron pendientes del señor Everdeen por si se le pasaba algo impensable por la cabeza. Todavía recuerdo que cada tarde se pasaba por casa porque mis padres no les gustan que se quede solo en su casa. Fueron unos duros meses para nosotros, simplemente no podíamos creerlo.

Hasta que alguien llegó en la vida del señor Everdeen. Más bien era la razón de la pelea entre los padres de Katniss. El señor Everdeen tuvo un hijo fuera de su matrimonio: Gale.

Al principio odié a Gale. Lo odié con todas mis fuerzas. Él fue la razón de por qué Katniss se fue de Londres, y por eso tuvo aquel accidente donde junto a su madre perdió la vida. Él era el culpable de todo. Sin embargo, parece que él le devolvió la luz a Richard. Él pudo sacarle del infierno que estaba viviendo el hombre que había perdido a su hija. Mis padres también le empezaron a tomar cariño y yo… lo seguí odiando… hasta que un día lo encontré en la habitación de Katniss…

Me asomé en la puerta y lo observé. Estaba en sentado en la cama con un marco de fotos entre las manos. Tenía la mirada fija en el marco y entonces me di cuenta que estaba llorando. Gale estaba llorando con una foto de Katniss. Al principio creí que era una muy buena actuación de su parte pero entonces alguien me tocó en el hombro y el señor Everdeen me sonrío, me contó que preguntaba mucho por su hermana pequeña. Eso me sorprendió, pero no me convenció para determinar si era una buena persona. Pero con el tiempo empecé a tratarlo y todos tenían razón, no era una mala persona, de hecho, se parece mucho a Katniss, no sólo físicamente sino también por su carácter. Me dio pena que Katniss no pueda conocerle, y también me dio pena por la madre que tiene. Pero eso ya es otra historia.

Después de tantos años Gale y yo nos convertimos como hermanos. Y después de tantos años sigo sin aceptar que mi amiga esté muerta. Y por esa razón he decidido estudiar aquí en Seattle. Tengo la vaga esperanza de poder encontrarla… aunque todo esté en mi contra.

-¡Peeta! –de repente oigo una voz que me llama.

-¡Cato! –exclamo al ver a mi amigo.

Mi amigo me estrecha entre sus brazos cuando me ve.

-¡Cuánto tiempo! –me dice dándome un golpe en la cabeza. Sé que lo hace por cariño. –No me puedo creer que estés aquí.

-Bueno, yo debería darte las gracias por animarme. –le sonrío. -¿Qué tal todo?

-Muy bien, mi padre se muere por verte. –me cuenta. –Mañana tenemos que ir a la universidad para arreglar todos los papeleos pero de momento de llevo en tu apartamento y después de te llevo en la cafetería.

-Me parece perfecto. –le digo. -¿A qué esperamos?

Tengo tantas ganas de comenzar algo nuevo aquí. Y tengo la sensación que Seattle va a cambiar mi vida.

.

.

.

Ha pasado una semana desde que llegué a Seattle. Para ser sinceros, tampoco ha pasado nada en especial, aparte de que mi madre me echa mucho de menos y quiere venir a ver como estoy, en fin, cosas de madres. Ya he hecho todo el papeleo para la matricula en la universidad y ahora estoy en proceso de buscar un trabajo, la verdad es que pensé que no sería tan difícil buscar un trabajo pero… aquí estoy sin tener una mínima idea de qué hacer.

-Tío, te espero en el parque. –me habla mi amigo desde el manos libres. -¿Qué tal te ha ido en la entrevista?

-Naa… dicen que buscan a alguien "con experiencia" –digo un poco mosqueado. –Ahora llego al parque… necesito liberarme un poco con unas canastas.

-Genial. –noto que sonríe. –Tengo ganas a la revancha.

-¡Já! –bufo. –Sabes perfectamente que no tienes ninguna posibilidad de ganarme.

-Ya veremos. –se ríe. –Anda, mueve el trasero y ven ya.

-Ahora te veo.

-Adiós.

En unos minutos llego corriendo al parque y me encuentro a mi amigo estirando en la cancha de baloncesto. Cuando me divisa con la mirada me saluda con la mano y me pongo a estirar con él. Jugamos un par de canastas y nos echamos unas risas mientras nos ponemos al día. Al pasar unos minutos nos aburrimos y decidimos jugar a ver quién lanza más lejos. Obviamente somos hombres de mucha competencia y queremos ganar a toda costa así que

-Venga… yo me sitúo por allí y me lo lanzas… ¿va? –le reto a mi amigo y éste acepta gustosamente.

-No te hagas daño Peeta… -bromea y le saco el dedo medio. -¡Pero qué grosero…! ¿Listo? –se ríe.

-¡Venga! ¡Aquí! –le grito mientras corro de espaldas. -¡Ehh! ¡Aquí!

Veo cómo mi amigo me lanza la pelota pero entonces justo cuando lo cojo sin ninguna dificultas me choco contra algo y casi pierdo el equilibrio, afortunadamente sólo me tambaleo de un lado a otro pero no me caigo…

-¡Ah! –oigo desde mi espalda. Será la causante del choque…

Me doy la vuelta y me encuentro con una chica, está de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo. Veo un montón de papeles volando por todas partes y oigo cómo ella maldice internamente. ¿Qué cojones estaba haciendo detrás de mí? ¿Es que acaso no tiene ojos para ver que estaba yo corriendo?

-Oye… a ver… ven. –le digo un poco molesto y la ayuda a levantarse cogiéndola de los brazos.

-¡Ah! ¡Ouch! Mis ojos… -se queja rascándose los ojos. Genial.

-A ver… ¡no te muevas tanto! –la digo intentando apartar sus manos de sus ojos. –A ver… no seas tan pesada… a ver.

-Ahh… mis ojos. –llora.

Finalmente me deja y logro apartar sus manos. Agarro su rostro entre mis manos para ponerlo a mi altura y abro lentamente sus ojos con mis dedos. Éstos están rojos debido a que algo de le ha metido por dentro así que soplo con cuidado… una oleada de emociones me viene de repente:

_Un día soleado en el parque, oigo cómo llora y corro tras ella. Se queja rascándose los ojos y yo la intento calmar. Le dedico una sonrisa y me deja ver sus ojos grises profundos, frunzo el ceño al ver que ahora está mezclado con un color rojo, soplo y ella parece aliviada. Ella me abraza… me susurra un tímido gracias y volvemos a jugar como si nada hubiera pasado…_

El recuerdo se corta cuando me quedo sorprendido… me quedo observando unos instantes los ojos de la chica y… se me apretuja el corazón… hacía tanto tiempo que no veía unos ojos así: grises, grises profundos y brillantes, me miran con curiosidad e intento despejar mi mente.

No es ella Peeta.

-¿Qué me miras? –le pregunto molesto. No me gusta que me miren de esa manera.

-Ehhh… -balbucea, nerviosa. -¡No! ¡Mis folletos! ¡Mierda! –de repente se pone a gritar como una loca mientras persigue a los papeles que han salido volando hace un momente. -¡Mira lo que has hecho! –me quejo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eres tú la estaba ahí en medio! –exclamo sin poder creer que me esté echando la culpa a mí.

-Pero mira… todos los folletos de mi trabajo… ¡mierda! –maldice.

Me quedo observando como la chica intenta coger todos los papeles que pueda. Suspiro profundamente y sé que no voy a ser capaz de dejarla tirada. Mis padres me han educado bien… y a veces los odio por eso.

-Ugghh… -suspiro exhausto

Me agacho y comienzo a recoger algunos folletos. No me pongo a correr tras los que están volando pero sí recojo la mayoría que están por el suelo. Me acerco a ella y me mira, por una última vez puedo ver esos ojos grises…

-Ten… la próxima vez no te quedes en medio del camino. –le doy sus folletos y me voy sin más.

Corro hacia la cancha de baloncesto donde mi amigo ya está recogiendo. Intento no pensar mucho en lo que ha pasado… por una parte me siento bien, esta es la primera vez que veo unos ojos grises así de perfecto pero entonces me acuerdo que no es mi amiga sino una chica molesta que se queja por toda, me vuelve el mal humor y al final creo que tengo cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué te pasa? –me pregunta Cato extrañado. –Estabas tardando mucho así que… me he puesto a recoger.

-No pasa nada. Me choqué con una chica… bastante molesta que ni me fijé si estaba buena o no. –le digo a mi amigo que seguro que me pregunta si está buena. –Vamos en la cafetería de tu padre… necesito algo fresco.

-¡Claro! –agarramos nuestras mochilas. –Se muere por verte…

Bromeamos en todo el camino hacia la cafetería. Pero me doy cuenta que no tengo la cabeza en donde debe de estar, curiosamente me sigue rondando la imagen de esa chica y aunque quiera estar molesto, lo estuve, con ella es como si algo dentro de mí no me lo permite. Como sí… no sé, tuviera algo que me llama la atención y no puedo explicar o decir qué… Por un momento deseo volver a verla para observarla mejor.

Llegamos en la cafetería y está abarrotada. Nos sentamos en la barra y Cato me presenta a algunos camareros. Según el la mayoría son universitarios como nosotros y yo me siento muy sorprendido de que puedan compaginar el trabajo con los estudios. Bueno, eso es lo que quiero hacer yo…

-Buenas tardes señor, ¿qué desea tomar? –de repente suena una voz familiar a mi lado.

Me doy la vuelta y…

-¿Otra vez tú? –digo sorprendido. Mira qué casualidad…

-Quizás yo debería decir eso… sabes perfectamente que yo trabajo aquí. –me dice enfadada. Encima ella tiene el descaro de estar enfadada.

-¿Y por qué debería saberlo? –la pregunto un poco divertido. Qué creída…

-Por los folletos… -murmura como si fuera algo obvio

Y yo comienzo a reírme. ¿En serio piensa que yo estoy persiguiéndola? Por favor, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perseguir a una loca y escandalosa. Prefiero callarme mi opinión y la miro. Bueno, hace unos momentos quería volver a verla para observarla…

-Perdóname preciosa, sé que te encanta creer que un chico como yo anda detrás de ti, pero debo bajarte de las nubes. –no me aguanto y se la digo.

Intento memorizar todo de ella. Pero sigue hablando como un loro… ughh… odio los loros.

-Pues ahí te equivocas, guapo. –me sonríe falsamente –Yo nunca me fijaría en un chico con esa cara de cretino.

¡Ja! ¿Cretino yo?

-Vaya… esos no son modales para tratar a un cliente. –niego con la cabeza. –Creo que tendré que quejarme con tu jefe.

-Venga… -me reta y yo sonrío. Sí, he ganado.

-¡Pero mira a quién tenemos por aquí! –como siempre justo. Me doy la vuelta triunfante y me abrazo al padre de mi mejor amigo, o sea, el dueño de la cafetería, o sea su jefe.

-¡Hola Boggs! –saludo.

Se queda callada y totalmente pálida. Bingo.

-Llegué hace una semana… -le cuento a Boggs…

-Bueno, espero que te la hayas pasado bien. –me dice.

-No estuvo mal. –sonrío y no me aguanto. Tiene una cara… –Señorita… mi Coca-Cola por favor. –la pido y creo que eso ha sido la gota que ha colmado su vaso.

Entrecierra los ojos y… me quedo callado. ¿Quién es esta chica? Pelo oscuro, piel aceitunada, ojos redondos y grises, labios carnosos y mejillas sonrosadas. Se da la vuelta y tengo que reprimir las ganas de agarrarla del brazo y pedirla que se quede un rato… es como si… volviera a verla a ella… Me la imagino así, después de todos estos años ella sería así.

En mis sueños ella es así.

-Ahora mismo… señor. –me dice enfadada y me siento mal.

Se va y no puedo dejar de observarla. Oigo como Cato me cuenta cosas pero no logro captar ninguna de ellas. Sale de la cocina y mi corazón comienza a palpitar desmesuradamente y se me rompe cuando ni siquiera me mira en los ojos cuando meda mi bebida. Siento las ganas de pedirla disculpas pero sé que ella no me las aceptaría así como así… siento las ganas de abrazarla e imaginarme que es mi amiga…

-Aquí lo tiene, señor. –me dice y se va.

Desde entonces sé no puedo dejar así las cosas con ella.

.

.

.

Llueve mucho. Las gotas empapan los cristales de mi ventana. Aún no he podido dejar de pensar en ella… ¿por qué he tenido que ser tan imbécil con ella? Agarro mi chaqueta y bajo al garaje para coger mi coche. Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy haciendo esto pero mientras conduzco en las calles al final me encuentro delante de la cafetería. ¿Ahora me voy a volver en un loco psicópata? Pero sólo sé que quiero una cosa… la quiero volver a ver. Ya no por simple curiosidad sino… por necesidad.

La diviso y me siento feliz. De repente es como si saliera el sol en mis adentros. Acelero un poco para conseguir estar a su lado y me detengo.

-¡Sube! –la grito bajando la ventanilla del copiloto.

Ella se queda como una estatua. Dios, la he asustado. No se da la vuelta.

-¡Sube! ¡Te vas a empapar! –grito de nuevo.

-¡¿Qué haces?! –me mira con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ayudar a una persona necesitada. –le digo divertido y la sonrío. Ella me muestra una mueca

-Ahh… ¿ahora vas de buen samaritano? ¡Qué bien! –exclama con ironía.

-Mira… no sé por qué te estoy hablando ni por qué te estoy prestando mi ayuda. –intento fingir. Sólo espero que salga bien… –Asi que es mejor que subas antes de que me arrepienta.

-No necesito tu ayuda, gracias. –bufa y se da la vuelta para seguir con su camino.

Acelero pasando por su lado y observo que se queda estupefacta. Freno y me bajo del coche. Ahora somos dos los que nos vamos a empapar.

-Pero mira que eres terca… vamos. –aparezco a su lado y agarro su brazo.

Siento escalofríos.

-¡Oye! ¡Suéltame! –exclama.

-¡Me estoy empapando por tu culpa asi que sube al coche! –me quejo.

Me mira a mí y al coche alternamente. Parece tener un debate interno. Vaya por dios… qué le cuesta…

-Está bien. –suspira vencida y escondo mi sonrisa. –Pero… espera. ¿No serás un psicópata?

-¿En serio? –sonrío divertido. -¡No pienso contestarte a eso! Si quieres subir, bien, y si no ahí te quedas, ya es bastante que te lo haya ofrecido dos veces. –digo y camino despacio hacia mi coche.

-¡Espera! –¡Si! Me he salido con la mía. –Voy… -murmura y creo que me ve sonriendo.

Nos metemos al coche y… después de muchos años me siento muy pero que muy feliz.

.

.

.

Sólo han pasado varios días desde la última vez que la vi y creo que ya me voy a volver loco. Es tan agradable pensar que quizás yo haya tenido algo que ver con que haya tenido el valor de desobedecer a su padre y perseguir su sueño. No es por creérmelo mucho pero Londres es una ciudad muy bonita, espero que haya encontrado a alguien que le pueda enseñar la gran ciudad que es… bueno, espero que haya tenido tiempo después de todo ha ido allí para trabajar.

Desde que se fue voy todos los días a la cafetería solo para ver a Annie y preguntar de "casualidad" cómo está su hermana, pero ella siempre me dice que no llama. No sé si creérmelo porque a lo mejor Katheryn no quiere que sepa nada de ella, pero desecho la idea ya que Annie sin lugar a dudas me contaría todo.

Estoy intentando vestirme lo más rápido que puedo porque ayer Annie me dijo que ella llegaba hoy… ahh… me muero por verla. Sólo espero que al menos haya cambiado un poco su carácter hacia a mí. Decidido… me propongo ganarme su confianza.

A estas horas ya debe de estar aterrizando, tengo toda la información gracias a que la hermana de Katheryn no sabe guardar bien los secretos… adoro a Annie,

De repente el teléfono comienza a sonar. Ruedo los ojos al ver quién es… genial, seguro que llego tarde. Cómo no la vea…

-Hola mamá… -finjo entusiasmo.

-Peeta… -su voz suena diferente, suena preocupada.

-¿Está todo bien mamá? –ahora me siento nervioso.

-Hijo, yo… -murmura. –Es Richard…

-¿Qué le pasó al tío Richard? ¿Está bien?

-Es que… ha tomado un vuelo hacia Seattle… -me dice y me calmo un poco… ahora me siento curioso.

-¿Viene hacia aquí? ¿Y eso?

-No lo sabemos… Gale nos acaba de llamar preocupado, dice que su padre llegó nervioso y que de repente le dijo que volaba hacia Seattle… no lo sé… -me cuenta. –Tengo los datos de su vuelo, por favor ve a recogerlo mañana…

-Claro que sí… espera que cojo algo donde apuntar. –aviso a mi madre y me pongo a rebuscar. –No te preocupes por el tío, mamá, seguro que ha tenido una reunión de última hora… sabes lo nervioso que se pone cuando no tiene controlado las cosas…

-Eso es cierto… -murmura mi madre. –Pero te lo encargo, ya sabes que… bueno, esa ciudad no es particularmente su favorito… ahmmm… de hecho nunca volvió a pisar los EEUU desde eso… llévalo en su hotel y estate atento…

-No te preocupes… yo lo cuido. –sonrío. -¿Necesitas algo más?

-No… bueno, nos llamas mañana cuando estés con él…

-Vale… te quiero.

-Y nosotros a ti… cuídate. –cuelga.

Vaya, esto si que es una sorpresa… El tío Richard viene hacia Seattle, donde falleció su familia. No me extraña que mi madre esté preocupada. En fin, parece que poco a poco el tío va mejorando…

.

.

.

Cuando llego en la cafetería está abarrotado como siempre. Paseo la mirada buscando a Annie pero parece que no está por ninguna parte. Thresh me ve y me saluda con la mano… camino hacia ellos.

-Hola chicos… -saludo a Thresh y Marvel que están en la barra.

-Hola Peeta… -exclama Marvel. -¿Qué te sirvo, tío?

-Un coca-cola… -le sonríe y éste alza el pulgar. –Oye Thresh… -llamo.

-¿Qué?

-Ahmm… No… no veo a Annie… -le digo intentando no ser tan directo.

-Ahh… -me guiña el ojo. –Peeta, sé que sabes que hoy llega Kat… por dios, pareces un adolescente… -se ríe y me ruborizo.

-Bueno, pero cállate… -le digo pero él se ríe más. Encima Cato se acerca y se lo cuenta asi que ahora los dos se ríen.

-¿De qué os reís? –genial, ahora está Marvel.

-Que Peeta está buscando a Annie… -le dice Cato.

-Ahh… dirás a Kat. –me sonríe Marvel. –Tío, Annie fue a recogerla por eso pidió hoy el día libre. Pero… -uhh eso no me gusta. –Creo que su padre está un poquito enojado… así se irán directas en casa… y no creo que vengan a vernos hoy.

Vaya puta mierda. De repente mi día ha sido oficialmente estropeado. Pero bueno, no es culpa de nadie. Supongo que no me queda nada más que esperar para mañana. No… no espera, no ¡mierda! Mañana tengo que recoger al tío Richard… no, ¿por qué?

-¿Cuándo vuelve Kat para trabajar Cato? –pregunto a mi amigo.

-Mañana… -me dice. –Aunque no sé… supongo que depende de su padre, si no Annie vendrá en su lugar.

-¿Tan mal es la situación con su padre? –pregunto intrigado.

-Parece que sí… Finnick nos contó que es muy sobreprotector… tiene miedo de perderla, después de todo Kat es adoptada… -espera…

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamo. No me lo puedo creer. -¿Katheryn es… adoptada?

Los tres chicos se miran los unos a los otros. Parece que soy el único que no lo sabe, claro, como no soy tan cercano a ella. Cato me apoya la mano en el hombro y los otros dos parecen sentirse mal. A lo mejor creían que lo sabía… ahora Katheryn se puede enfadar con ellos.

-Joder, tío. Creía que lo sabías… -murmura Cato. –Vaya… ahora parecemos unos chismosos…

-No pasa nada… no le diré nada… -le tranquilizo. –Eso… no me lo esperaba… por eso las insinuaciones de Annie… los problemas con la hermana mayor…

-Pues sí… -murmura Thresh. –Pero es mejor que los demás te lo cuente ella…

-Eso si quiere… -murmuro.

-Gánatela, tío. –me anima Marvel. –Es que no sé por qué te gusta molestarla… no sé, intenta tratarla mejor…

-La molesto porque es la única manera de que me haga caso… además, no empezamos con buen pie y… -cuento.

-Pues ahora comienza de nuevo… borrón y cuenta nueva. –sonríe Cato.

-Lo puedo intentar… -murmuro.

-Lo vas a hacer. –me dicen los tres al unisono.

Me río.

-Y nosotros te vamos a ayudar. –Cato me guiña un ojo.

Después de pasar el rato con los chicos decido salir a tomar un poco de aire. Camino por el parque cerca de la cafetería, sonrío al recordar que fue aquí donde nos conocimos. Me siento en uno de los bancos que rodea el puente del parque. Pienso en diferentes razones del por qué el tío Richard viaja hasta aquí en Seattle. ¿Será que haya tenido una noticia sobre la tía Katheryn y Katniss? Una parte de mí que se encuentra dormido desde hace diez años se despierta con ilusión, pero entonces no tarda en volver a tumbarse y dormir ya que sé perfectamente que eso no va a pasar…

Estoy tan metido en mis pensamiento sobre el tío Richard que sólo me doy cuenta ahora que una chica a la que conozco muy bien está sentada en el banco que está enfrente mía. Sonrío feliz, hace tanto (no tanto) tiempo que no la veo, me levanto y me acerco a ella. Sólo ahí me doy cuenta que está… ¿llorando?

-¿Katheryn? –pregunto y ella alza la mirada sorprendida. Se limpia las lágrimas y esconde su rostro.

-¿Qué… qué haces tú aquí? –balbucea.

-Salí a tomar aire… -respondo con tranquilidad. Recuerda Peeta que quieres volver a empezar.

-Bien, ahora ve y haz lo que has venido a hacer. –suelta y se tapa la cara.

Me quedo mirándola por un momento sin moverme. No me gusta verla así… me hace mucho daño verla llorar y ni siquiera sé por qué estoy tan afectado. Es como si me apretujaran el corazón exprimiéndolo hasta que no quede ni una gota de sangre por dentro. Trago en seco… ¿por qué me derrumba tanto verla así?

Me siento a su lado y ella se mueve un poco más lejos. No quiero presionarla pero… no puedo verla así. Prefiero verla cabreada conmigo…

-¿Qué… qué tal Londres? ¿Te ha gustado mi ciudad? –la pregunto intentando animar el ambiente.

No me responde. Sigue con la cara tapada. Sigue sollozando. Haz algo Peeta.

-Todos en la cafetería se muere por verte… -murmuro. –Annie ha estado trabajando muy duro.

Nada. Absolutamente.

-Oye… -suspiro. –Por favor deja de llorar… no me… no me gusta verte así. Si te hace sentir mejor insultarme adelante. No me voy a defender. –ofrezco. –Si quieres… empiezo yo…

Levanta la vista y me penetra su mirada. No, eso no… sus ojos grises tienen esa mancha roja que tanto odio. Me mira confundida, seria… no sé, ni siquiera estoy seguro si eso es una expresión.

-¿Sabes…? Te he echado un poco de menos… no sé, parece que nuestras discusiones han sido una parte de mi rutina, asi que como no estás… mi rutina se ha jodido completamente. –sonrío. –Pero solo un poquito ehh… tampoco es que te haya echado mucho de menos… -murmuro intentando no sonrojarme.

Me mira. Creo que intenta leerme… o algo. Me siento un poquito… avergonzado.

-No me mires así… que me sonrojo. –la digo.

Entonces ella sonríe. Katheryn me está sonriendo y es algo… ¿precioso? Si… nunca había sentido esa sensación.

-Por favor… -murmura aún con la sonrisa. –A veces me sorprendes mucho, eres capaz de sacarme de todas mis casillas y…

-Y también puedo hacerte sonreír en tiempos difíciles… -la digo sonriendo.

Me da un golpe en el brazo y comienza a reír a carcajadas.

-Perdón. –de repente para de reír y pone una cara seria.

-No pasa nada… -la digo. –Bueno, ¿qué tal en Londres?

-Genial. –sonríe. –Tienes mucha suerte de ser de allí… si por mi fuera me quedaría allí para siempre… ahora mismo me gustaría estar allí…

-¿Es por tu padre?

Me mira sorprendida.

-¿Recuerdas que me lo dijiste justo el día anterior de tu viaje? –la tranquilizo.

-Ahh… es verdad. –baja la mirada.

-¿Las cosas están mal en casa...? –vuelvo a preguntar.

Ella asiente.

-Si quieres me puedo quedar un rato contigo… -intento a ver si cuela. La verdad es que después de días sin verla ahora lo menos que me apetece es separarme de ella.

-Eso… sería genial. –murmura. –Gracias… pero… ¿a qué viene este cambio de actitud?

Yo me río.

-Digamos que… he pensado que dejaría de ser un capullo, cabrón y creído contigo…

-Te ha faltado arrogante… -murmura y nos reímos.

Ella me cuenta todo lo que ha hecho en Londres. Parece que ha tenido un buen guía después del todo pero pienso que la habría llevado en sitios más bonitos. Por un momento me siento celoso de quién sea la haya hecho compañía… la próxima vez que visite Londres, juro que estaré allí.

No sé por cuantas horas nos quedamos charlando pero cuando nos queremos dar cuenta ya está oscureciendo. Ella no parece tener la intención de volver y eso lo puedo notar. Me encanta verla entusiasmada mientras me cuenta las cosas… se ríe, bromea conmigo…

-Katheryn… si quieres… te puedo invitar a cenar… sólo si quieres ehh… -la digo.

-Bueno… está bien. –acepta y sonrío. –Pero no pienses que es porque no quiero volver a casa ehh…

-No por supuesto que no… -me río. –Tú has dicho eso… yo no he dicho nada.

-Pero espera… ¿no serás un psicópata no? –sonríe.

. –la digo irónico. -¿Se está burlando de mí Señorita Everdeen?

Y los dos nos paramos de reír. Mierda… ¿acaso he dicho lo que acabo de decir? No… ¡joder!

-¿Everdeen? –me dice. –Peeta ¿por qué me has llamado Señorita Everdeen?

-Lo… lo siento Katheryn… yo no… -murmuro. Mierda.

-Peeta respóndeme… -insiste. Sé que el buen humor ha desaparecido. -¿Conoces a los Everdeen? ¿Conoces al Señor Richard? ¿Conoces a Gale?

Whoah. Espera. ¿Qué demonios?

-¿Por qué los conoces? –ahora soy yo el confundido. -¿Por qué conoces a Richard y Gale?

-Peeta respóndeme… pregunté primero… -ella insiste.

-Yo… son amigos de mis padres… -la digo…estoy muy confundido.

-¿Amigos? –me dice. –Amigos… -sopesa mi respuesta.

Me mira. Con ojos brillantes. Yo me asusto.

-Peeta… ¿conoces a Katniss?

.

.

.

MIL MIL MIL DISCULPAS. TRES MESES SIN ACTUALIZAR. NO MEREZCO VUESTRO PERDÓN PERO ESPERO QUE NO ESTÉIS TAN ENFADADOS COMO PARA DEJAR DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA.

HE ESTADO DE VACACIONES DE VERANO Y ME HA ABSORBIDO COMPLETAMENTE. HE ESCRITO UNAS COSAS PERO CON EL AJETREO NO HE PODIDO ENCAJAR BIEN MIS IDEAS. QUE SOLO OS QUEDE UNA COSA EN CLARO. NO VOY A ABANDONAR ESTA HISTORIA TAMPOCO EL DE "MATRIMONIO POR CONVENIENCIA" TAMBIÉN ESTOY TERMINANDO EL CAPITULO ASI QUE ESTA SEMANA LA SUBO.

ESPERO QUE ME PERDONEIS DE VERDAD. UN BESO.

X. LIZ


End file.
